The Unknown Child (A Sherlock FanFiction)
by lonelyasgardian
Summary: When Clara wakes up in a park, she doesn't remember who she is. With only her name, age and knowledge to aid her in her hunt to find herself, what will become of her when she become Sherlock Holmes's biggest and most perplexing case in years?
1. I: The Hyde Park Wanderer

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any characters from the show or book series. I only own the storyline (The storyline of this came to me in a dream, but didn't originally involve the characters from the show) and any characters that I have created myself. All rights of the show belong to the BBC; this is merely a work of fiction written for the fans merely based upon the show.

**Chapter One: The Hyde Park Wanderer**

"Excuse me Miss," a man said, " Miss?" In that moment I woke up. The bench on which I was sleeping was making my backache with pain. The air was cold and the night sky was only just waking up. I assume it was early morning because people were out for their morning strolls or runs. The person standing in front of me was a police officer.

"Yes Sir? What can I do for you?"

"You can't sleep here Miss, you need to find somewhere else to sleep"

"But I'm not homeless Sir"

"Where do you live then? I can get you escorted back to your residence"

It was then that I realised that I didn't know where I was.

"Sir, where am I?"

"Hyde Park"

I breathe a sigh of relief, knowing that I could get home from here. I look around, trying to find anything familiar or noticeable. But nothing registers.

"You alright Miss?" The policeman asked, concern ran throughout his voice

"I'm sorry, but Hyde Park?" I question

"Miss, do you know where you are?" He queried

"Yes, Hyde Park in Sydney"

The policeman looked at me as if I had gone mad. Then the radio on his shoulder sounded

"Sergeant Higgins, have you removed the young girl from the park?" Sergeant Higgins picked up the radio, but I could see the fear and hesitation on his movement. He slowly clicked down the button to respond. "Sergeant Higgins, do you copy?" The voice at the end of the radio questioned.

"Can you please send a car to Park Lane as soon as possible"

"Roger that, vehicle has been dispatched"

"Come with me if you will Miss"

I stand up and stretch for a brief moment. Then follow in pursuit of Sergeant Higgins. He seemed to be perplexed by me. I don't know what I had done; I was just here in the park, minding my own business. I don't understand why I had to come with him. As we walked, the buildings on the opposite side of the road caught my eye. They were a lot different to the last time I had been here. In fact, a majority of the park was completely different.

"Where am I?" I asked, I looked around, starting to panic, as now everything was alien to me. I realised I had never been to this place before.

"Sir, where am I?" I said, almost begging he tell me. A police car came towards us. He was still ignoring my plea. He then turned around and grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the car.

"Sir, I beg of you, please tell me where I am!" I cried. We had reached the car and another policeman got out of the passenger side of the car and opened the back door on the same side. It took both of the officers to get him into the backseat, as I was screaming and kicking, trying to escape their grasp.

"Just tell me where I am!" I screamed. Before the officer closed the door, Sergeant Higgins looked me in the eyes, more confused than ever. With that he finally gave me an answer

"Hyde Park, London."

A wave of panic and shock came over me, causing me to stop struggling against the policemen. They then shut the door. Leaving me in the back seat, staring into space, wondering how on earth I was in London.

"Miss, I am going to have to ask you to put on your seat belt," The officer asked.

I hesitated at first, but then reached out for the buckle and pulled it across my body and clicked it into place.

"Am I really in London?" I questioned anxiously, knowing that they probably think I am either drunk, on some sort of drugs or downright crazy.

"Yes Miss, you are in London, now I am taking you to your residence, so if you could kindly tell me your address, it would be off much help" The driver of the car politely asked.

"I don't have a home to go to Sir"

The officer looked at me, puzzled by my answer. "You sure? You must have a home or a place to stay at least"

"I don't Sir" I replied

The officer kept driving, thinking to himself. I wondered what was going on.

"What's your name kid?"

I was hesitant to answer. "Clara" I stuttered

The officer stopped at another set of lights. He looked at me in the rearview mirror and gave me a look of disbelieve

"What's your last name?" He asked, curiously.

It was as if time stopped in that instance. I asked myself what my surname was, but nothing came to mind. I don't remember. I delve deeper into my mind, trying to find something. A place. A person. But once again, I was offered nothing.

"I don't know Sir"

The officer pulled up to the police station, it was barely a five-minute drive away. The sign at the front the building said "New Scotland Yard", and the building behind it was just a massive glistening castle of glass. The officer parked the car and asked be to get out. Without questioning him, I proceeded to get out and stand. Expecting him to grab my arm like Sergeant Higgins had done, I stood still. But he didn't. He walked past me, now seeing his title and name being Sergeant Tull

"Follow me please," he said

As I followed Sergeant Tull, I realised that I knew nothing about who I was. _That all I knew about myself was my name and how old I was._ The feelings of knowing only that made me feel somewhat alien. Not knowing why I was here, a million questions were running through my mind.

We reached a desk, a woman wearing a suit and reading glasses behind the desk greeted Sergeant Tull as he strolled up towards it.

"Morning Brad"

"Morning Lucy, how are you this morning?" Sergeant Tull asked

Conversation between these two continued, but I wasn't paying attention. The only thing that caught me was a man, marching down the hallway. He was tall and had a black coat on that flowed behind him as he strode past me. But it wasn't that that caught my attention, it was the stare he was giving me. It was as if he was reading me, like you would a book. The man that walked with him was considerably shorter and he carried a bag at his side. The thing about those two men was that they didn't dress like all the other people that worked around here. _So who were they?_

"Lucy, I have a young lady here who goes by the name of Clara. She was found in Hyde Park about 10 minutes ago sleeping on one of the benches, can you please give her something to eat and drink while I go and find someone to talk to her?"

"Sure, Clara do you want to just follow me?" Lucy asked, as she got up from her desk

Without saying anything, I followed her towards a door, which opened up to a cafeteria. Not many were here, but still enough to look busy. The smell of bacon and eggs almost made me drool.

"Help yourself to whatever you need, grab a plate and serve yourself up some breakfast sweetie" Lucy said, the shrill of her high-pitched voice making my ears tingle a little. I grabbed a plate from the pile and served myself some bacon and eggs, along with a cold glass full of apple blackcurrant juice. I find Lucy among the sea of table and sit opposite her. As I ate my breakfast, Sergeant Tull had come into the room and walked up to Lucy and pulled her aside. I ignored it, thinking that Sergeant Tull fancied her and was asking her out. Lucy returned to the table, but she didn't sit down.

"We have got someone to talk to you about how you came to be in Hyde Park, grab yourself a bottle of water and come with me"

I stand up quickly, taking my plate to the cafeteria lady and grab myself a bottle of water on the way back to Lucy. We walked out of the cafeteria and down a wide corridor. Lucy and Sergeant Tull stopped at a door, which was labeled "Interrogation Room No. 5". I begin to panic. My hands begin to shake. _What have I done to have to be interrogated? Did I break a law?_ Lucy saw the panic written on my face.

"Sweetie you haven't done anything wrong okay?"

I nod, and grab the door handle, but before I pull the handle down, I turn to face them both. "Thank you, means a lot"

"No problem kid, just be weary, this bloke that is here to speak with you actually asked to"

Confused and slightly worried about what he had just said, I open the door and step in, and there he was. The two men that were in the hallway before. I walk towards the seat opposite them and sit down. The shorter one with blond hair was the first to speak

"Hello, my name is John Watson and this is my friend-"

"Sherlock Holmes", the tall one with dark hair interrupted.


	2. II: Interrogation and Deduction

**Chapter Two: Interrogation and Deduction**

I stare at Sherlock, he is reading me again, and I can see it in his eyes and in his face.

"Well, um…what is your name?" John asked

I break my stare with Sherlock and turn to face John. Can I trust these people? I don't know who they are or what they do.

"Are you with the police?" I question

"What makes you think that we aren't with the police?" Sherlock retorts

"Well first of all you don't dress like everyone else I have seen here, also, neither of you have a scar on your thumb. All police officers that work with New Scotland Yard are fitted with a microchip so that if something where to happen to them, they can be found. So from what I can see, you are not with the police."

Both John and Sherlock stare at me, giving a look of amazement.

"Well you would be correct" Sherlock hesitantly spoke.

"You don't seem like the person to like being proven wrong."

John chuckled to himself. I give Sherlock a smirk.

"What's your name kid?" John asked again.

I hesitate for moment. I look into my lap, I feel like as if all eyes are on me, waiting for me to respond. My hands begin to sweat and my knees start shaking.

"Cal-Clara" I mutter.

"That's a lovely name" John replied

I look up towards John; he has a warm smile across his face.

"Thank you, it's all I have"

There was a pause, it wasn't awkward, but I could feel their eyes on me. I wait for one of them to speak up and break the silence. Why did they want to interrogate me personally? I don't even know who I am or where I come from. All I know is my name and how old I am. I though I was Sydney. I thought I was in Australia, on the other side of the world. So am I from there? I am starting to question if I am even from this planet.

"How did you come to be in Hyde Park before it was even open?" Sherlock asked

"I don't know, all I know is that I thought I was in Hyde Park in bloody Sydney Australia. But no, it turns out I am on the other side of the globe in London!" I reply.

"Well you are just a massive mystery aren't you" Sherlock said

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I have read you over and over again, and all I have been able to gather about you is that you are white, a teenager between the ages of 13-16, Australian judging by your accent, due to the amount of condensation in your jeans and the dampness of your hair, you have been in the park for at least 4 hours. When you arrived here, you ate bacon and eggs for breakfast with tomato sauce because of the small amount of the sleeve of your jumper. The dullness of your skin suggests that you haven't eaten in a few days due to you been under some form of drugs. I suggest you drink that water before you faint" Sherlock said, quite smugly

I stare at him, in utter disbelief. "So I am from Australia, but how did I get here?" I questioned him

"That's where it gets interesting, that is the perplexing thing about you. I don't know anything other than what I deduced before." Sherlock stated

"Is the great Sherlock Holmes stuck?" John said, adding a little smirk at the end

"So, just to be clear, what is it that you do then? You aren't with the police."

"I'm a Consulting Detective." He proudly said

"And what exactly do you do?"

"When the police are out of their depth, which is always, they consult me" He said.

"And what are you John?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I am his "assistant" per say, but I am a doctor and an ex army captain" he said

"I think we should take her to see Molly." Sherlock blankly said

"Why would we take her to Molly?" John asked

I look at them, more confused then ever.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but who is Molly?" I said, a little worry rippling through my voice.

"Don't worry Clara, Molly is a specialist registrar at St Bart's Hospital." John reassured me

"A special regist-"

"I know what a special registrar does Sherlock, I might not know who I am, but I am certainly not stupid" I proved.

"Which you have seemed to have proven to us on more than one occasion." Sherlock said, I could see he was quite annoyed.

"Well, I guess it is settled then, Clara with go and see Molly for an examination and a toxicology exam to see if any drugs are in your system" John confided

"Okay, that sounds good." I added

Sherlock stood up first and walked out the door, not saying another word to John or me. I give him a look of disgrace. John clearly sees this on my face.

"Don't worry, it's not you, he is always like that." John assured me.

I smile and get up out of the seat, I walk towards the door, but John bet me to the door and opened it.

"After you" He offered

I walked out of the door, turning back to thank him. I walk down the hallway and see Sherlock at the end of the hallway. Once he sees John and I, he walks out the front door and hails a cab from the side of the road. John and I started to break into a slow jog to reach Sherlock into time before he got the cabbie to drive of without us. We climb into the back seat of the cab, John sliding next to Sherlock and me beside John.

"Where to?" The cab driver asks

"St. Bart's Hospital please" John asked.

"Righto Sir" the cabbie responded, slowly pulling away from the curb into the traffic.


	3. III: The Morgue and Molly

**Chapter Three: The Morgue and Molly **

A/N: This chapter mentions medical procedures, terms and swearing. So if you are uncomfortable with that sort of thing… you don't have to read this chapter, skip to the end and in bold will be a sort recap of this chapter.

The cab ride to the hospital was one sat in silence. John stared blankly ahead, like he wasn't even paying attention to anything. Sherlock on the other hand, was mumbling to himself the entire trip. He would twitch his head and move his hands in his lap, as if he were trying to sort information.

Once we arrived at St. Bart's Hospital, the cab hadn't even stopped and Sherlock had gotten out of the cab. The hospital building looked old, really old. Much like most of London, the old buildings around it made it seem like I was in the 18th Century rather than the 21st. It had an English Victorian exterior look. It was quite beautiful actually.

"It was his turn to bloody pay…" John mumbled, pulling is wallet out of his jacket and paying the cabbie.

"When I can, I will give you some money, I promise" I said, hoping that it would cheer him up a little. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"It's fine Clara really, you are only a child, and there's no need to." He replied.

I got out of the cab and walked the same route Sherlock had taken to the main entrance of the hospital, walking through the gate, which had a statue of King Henry VIII on a ledge above it. I giggled a little at it, noting how he never really cared about his health.

I noticed I was falling behind Sherlock and John, still captivated on how massive this place was. Sherlock and John were standing at a door, waiting for me. I take one more glance at the courtyard before I sprint up towards them.

"Quite an observer aren't you?" Sherlock asked.

"I guess" I replied, looking down again.

"And a bit of a runner too?" John asked, a lot more politely than Sherlock

Throughout the course of the say, I have come to the conclusion that Sherlock is not a people person. He rather be alone. John seems to be the person that does all the talking.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything." I said.

"Well judging by your build you-" Sherlock began to speak but John cut him off

"Sherlock, leave the poor girl along, she has been through enough as it is. You can tell us about how you know if she was a runner or not later okay?"

"Fine." Sherlock snapped.

I kept my head down as Sherlock and John lead me down multiple hallways, through many doors and even down a lift. Finally after what seemed like a very long time, we reached the morgue. I look up and see a small lady, with light brown hair and a lab coat on walking around what seemed like lab benches with body bags on them. With her clipboard in hand, she was writing and checking off things.

Without even knocking, Sherlock barged in, not even greeting her as she looked up and gave a small smile. She began to blush a little. I will ask John about that later.

"Hello Molly" John cheerily said.

"And a good morning to you too John." Molly replied.

It was then that Molly looked behind John and saw me.

"How's this John?" She asked.

"Oh I am sorry, Molly, this is Clara, Clara this Dr. Molly Hooper."

Molly Hooper put her clipboard down and held out a hand for me to shake.

"Hello Clara" she beamed, giving me a smile

I give her a weak smile; she could tell I was shy.

"It's okay Clara, she is a very lovely lady" John reassured me.

I held my hand out to meet hers and shake it. "Pleased to meet you Miss Hooper"

"Oh sweetie please, call me Molly"

I smile at her; she seemed to be an extremely nice lady. She was quite pretty too.

Molly straightened up and turned to face John, it was then that I noticed Sherlock was unzipping some of the body bags. "Um Miss Hoop- I mean Molly, is he allowed to do that?" I asked, nodding towards Sherlock who was weaving his way through the benches.

"Oh yeah, he is fine, don't worry about him honey." She said, reassuring me that Sherlock wasn't crazy, for now. "So what can I help you with John?" She asked him.

Sherlock heard this and dashed over and began to speak before John could even begin to process what Molly said.

"Clara here was found in Hyde Park in the early hours of the morning with no recollection of who she was. She was taken to New Scotland Yard and I saw her there and asked Lestrade to let me interrogate her, it was then that John decided that we should come and see you to see if you could do a toxicology examination and general examination to see if she was drugged. " Sherlock blurted out.

"Why do you need me to do a general examination on her? She looks alright to me, minus the fact that she looks starved and a little malnourished." She questioned. "You can just take her to see a GP and get them to examine her. John would even do it, he's a doctor."

"If I could interject… I would rather a lady examine me than a man." I mumble, but I was loud enough for them to hear me.

"I will do what I can to help you okay Clara" Molly said, smiling again.

"Thank you means a lot."

We hadn't noticed that Sherlock had left the conversation and was wandering over to the wall of cold chambers and pulled out a random one. Molly didn't seem to be bothered. I think she has a bit of a soft spot for Sherlock.

"Well, if you would follow me Clara, I am going to have to take some blood to check for toxins and I will need a sample of your urine as well. I may need to swab your mouth for a sample of saliva too. You with me so far?"

"Yes, I understand" I say, nodding in unison with my words.

"Okay I will be right back," she said, turning to walk and probably grab something important. Like needles.

She returns with as I guessed, a needle, some elastic, a small container and a cotton bud.

"Okay Clara, I am going to get John to tie this piece of elastic around your arm, to cut off the circulation so I am draw some blood, but before he does, are you afraid of needles or faint at the sight of blood?" She asked, she has turned all serious; I guess it is part of her job to be professional when needed.

"No, I think I will be okay." I say.

"Okay, John if you will." She said, handing him the piece of elastic. It was then that Sherlock just left suddenly, not even giving an explanation.

"I think I better go after him, Clara I am going to leave you here with Molly for a bit okay? Will you be okay by yourself?" He asked, he was showing a great deal of concern. Which frightened me a little because I barely knew him and he seemed to be very fond of me.

"Yeah, I will be fine" I say.

"Okay, Molly, when you get the results back, shoot me a text and I will come back." He said, looking at Molly

"Okay sure, just before you go, what has she had to eat today?" Molly asked

"Um, I'm pretty sure she has had bacon and eggs, juice and some water." John said, looking at me for approval. I nod, giving a thumbs up along with it.

"Okay, see you in a bit Clara, and thank you Molly, means a lot." John said, before running towards the door after Sherlock.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with so I can hook you up to an IV, get some life back into you." Molly said.


	4. IV: I'm Sorry Clara

**Chapter Four: "I'm Sorry Clara…"**

A few hours have pasted and Molly has hooked me up to an IV and bought be some lunch. She is probably the kindest woman I have ever met. She is the first really. Since I can't really remember who I am.

"How are you feeling now blossom?" She asked, walking out from her office with her clipboard. I guess she has my results.

"I feel a lot better thank you." I say, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, I am going to give you a general examination, this is just to see if you have suffered any trauma to your body okay? Before we start, are you in any pain, even if it is minor?" She said, treating me as if I was an adult. She isn't like Lucy, who seemed to see me as a child. Molly treated me as if I was her equal, and I found that comforting.

"Okay, I am with you, and yes, my legs are really sore as well at my shoulders and my lower abdomen and vagina area hurts a little, kind of a stinging feeling."

Molly just stares at me, giving me a look of absolute horror and shock. She puts her clipboard down on the bench next to me and hugs me. Shocked myself, she starts to cry a little. She hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her in response but I am still unsure as to why she is hugging me.

"Molly, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" I say, my voice starting to quiver with the fear and panic that is rising up in me. Molly lets me go and looks at me, wiping away her tears that are welling up in her eyes.

"I can't tell you until I'm sure okay sweetie, now I am going to have you to ask you to take your clothes off, but you can leave your bra and knickers on." Molly hesitantly asked. It was like she was scared of something. She knew something happened to me. I want to know what. Without arguing, I start to undress myself, Molly turns around to give me some privacy and walks towards the door and locks it as well. "Don't worry as well, barely anyone comes down here."

I have finished taking off my jeans and I almost scream. Molly turns around when she hears my gasp and she herself covers her mouth with her hand. I have bruises ranging from light yellow and purple to a deep blue almost black colour all up my legs. My breath hitched itself in my throat. I slowly begin to take the jumper off, revealing a few more bruises. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I should take it off. I take a deep breath and look at Molly for support. She gives me a small nod, as if to say, "you can do it". I muster up all the courage I can and took my shirt off.

"Oh my God." Molly gasped.

I had bruises covering me head to toe. Molly slowly walked towards me, still in a state of shock.

"Um, if you could lie down on the bench Clara, I am going to have to give a pelvic exam."

I stop breathing for a minute. What has happened to me? Whatever happened to me must have been pretty horrific, not that I know. But that's what I am hoping Molly can tell me. I lie down on the cold bench, hoping and praying that Molly can answer some of my questions.

Molly looks at me and opens her mouth to speak, but she didn't have any words. It was as if she was afraid to ask something of me.

"I am so incredibly sorry that I have to ask you to do this, but I am going to have to get you to strip completely so that I can give you some answers sweetie" She said, the sadness and sorrow was easy to hear through her voice. I sit up on the bench and give her a hug, even through I didn't need to, it was right to.

"Molly, I trust that you will give me answers, no matter what they are, and if it means that I have to take my knickers and bra off, then so be it." I say. I hop of the bench and strip myself of the two remaining items and climb back on to the bench.

"I am so sorry you have to go through this… I really am" Molly said as she was putting on some gloves. Her empathy was very much a calming factor for me.

"You've got to do what you've got to do." I say, hoping that will give her some confidence.

"Clara? Clara, John and Sherlock are here to come and get you" Molly whispered.

I stir in the makeshift bed Molly had made me on the floor of her office. She had gone up to the emergency room and grabbed me a pillow, blanket and a hospital gown. It was the itchiest gown, making me twitch and squirm every time it touched my bare skin. I stand up, wrapping the blanket around myself and walk out of her office to where John, Molly and Sherlock are standing. John is holding Molly's clipboard, the one that had my toxicology results on it. She had another piece of paper in her hand, I could just read the title at the top of the page, "Medical Examination Report" it read in bold capital letters. Sherlock is given a bag in which my clothes are, he walks over to the nearest clear bench and he rips it open like a kid would a present on Christmas Day.

"So is that all Molly?" John asked

Molly hesitantly hands him the medical examination report, her hands shaking. "This is her examination report, I had to do a pelvic examination." She said, sadness riddled throughout her voice. John looks up at Molly and all Molly can give him is a nod.

"Oh!" Sherlock exclaims "I knew there was something off about her clothing, she wasn't wearing these clothes when she was kidnapped, these clothes are barely two days old. The creases on which they were originally folding in are still visible. She was changed into these by someone else. Oh that is very clever"

The thought that someone stripped me and changed me into those clothes disgusted me. The thought that strangers had seem me naked without my consent made my stomach sick to it's core.

"Sherlock!" John yelled.

"What?" He asked, as if he said nothing wrong.

"Timing, and you can't say that, Clara is right here" John said.

Sherlock turned his back on us again, going back to whatever he was doing. John went back to reading the report, then he suddenly stumbled back. He covered his mouth like Molly did. What was so shocking?

"John, I think we should tell her, she deserves to know." Molly said, choking on the last words. John gave a small nod and turned towards me. He strode up towards me and hugged me just as Molly did.

"I'm sorry Clara" he said, before letting me go and walking over towards Sherlock, handing him the clipboard and examination report.

"Clara you might want to sit down." Molly said, her voice gentle.

I go over to the same bench I was examined and propped myself up on its edge.

"Your toxicology results came back positive for pentobarbital and thiopental, both drugs were in your system in extremely high levels, I'm surprised you didn't die from the overdose. These drugs put you in what is called an induced coma. They regularly injected you with these drugs to keep you asleep for a minimum of one week. They abused you physically and…" She said, she started to tear up. I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay Molly, please just try your best" I say. She pulls herself together, you could see it in her face.

"And they sexually assaulted you, I also came to the conclusion that they…" She choked and let the tears fall "Raped you." She wailed.

I sat there. My whole world collapsed in on itself. I am not who I hoped I was.

"I'm so sorry Clara" Molly said, the tears spilling down her face. It was then that Sherlock looked up at me, reading me again.

"Sherlock stop reading me, I'm not a fucking book" I snapped. I jumped off the bench and ran out of the morgue. I collapsed in the hallway and let the rivers of tears fall down my face.


	5. V: A Place To Call Home

**Chapter Five: A Place to Call Home**

I sat in the corridor outside the morgue for what seemed like hours. I felt disgusting, I tried to find a shower or a bathroom so that I could rid myself of the filth I felt crawling all over me. All I could do was sob, and that's what I did.

"Clara?" John whispered, he squatted down in front of me, getting down to my level. I was still crying, head on knees and arms around my legs, hugging them. I didn't care that I was hurting my bruises. I just wanted to hug someone, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Clara, I know it's hard to understand what is going on, but we need you to hop up now and come back inside the morgue. Molly, Sherlock and I have had a chat and we would like to talk to you about what we have come up with, okay?" John says, helping me get up. Once I am standing on my own to feet, I walked back into the morgue, head down.

"About time…" Sherlock muttered, but I could still hear him.

"Shut up Sherlock" Molly snapped, guess she heard it to. Molly shot Sherlock a glance that was as sharp as a knife.

"Okay, now Clara, we have decided that since you have no where to go, you will go and live with Molly until we can arrange other accommodation for you. Are you okay with that?" John asked.

I nod in approval, I would rather live with a woman than two men.

"Okay, but there is the issue of school, now for a few weeks, you will be home alone…" Molly began. I shudder at the thought of being home alone. "You can either stay home by yourself for 6 hours or go out with John and Sherlock for the day until I can find you a decent school okay?" I nod again, not wanting to speak.

"And once school starts, you will go to Sherlock and John's flat after school until I come and get you. I might be late but Mrs. Hudson, their landlady, will be there with you and possibly Sherlock and John, I have heard Mrs. Hudson makes some pretty good biscuits and cakes" She said, small a little, hoping that she will cheer me up. I give the biggest smile I can. I finally find the words to say what I feel about it.

I think about what has been offered to me. They are so kind for taking me in. I stride over towards Molly and hug her tightly. I cry into shoulder "Thank you. Thank you so much." I cried. "I will go with Sherlock and John, I don't want to be home alone" I added.

"John, why can't she just stay with us or at the police station… that would be the easiest option" Sherlock interjected.

"Because knowing you, you would probably experiment on her and inject her with God knows what, and plus, you would attention to yourself with the media following you around everywhere." Molly said

"Also Molly is a woman, who is very capable of looking after Clara and she can provide her things that we can't"

"What about your wife John?" Molly said. I looked towards John's left hand and see a gold band around his ring finger. It still looks brand new.

"She will be able to help you as well Molly, don't worry." John assured.

Wow, they must lead busy lives. "So what is going to happen now?" I pipe up.

"Well, Molly is going to leave work early and take you to her flat and John and I are going to our flat to discuss this decision with Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock stated.

I nod, not wanting to say anything more. I quietly grab the blanket that lay on the floor of the morgue. It was still warm from me lying on it whilst I slept in Molly's office. I wrap it around myself before I start shivering; this hospital gown was only thin.

"Okay, it's settled then, well almost." Molly said. She walked over to her office and grabbed a small pile of folders of her desk. "I just need to go down to the locker room to hang my lab coat up and bag okay Clara. I will be back soon" She said, quickly walking out of the morgue barely 30 seconds later. It was quiet after that. The morgue was kind of a daunting place, bodies in the cold chambers that are built into the wall. If Death had a scent, this would be it. Molly kept is clean and tidy. I don't how she does this job. She must have to be extremely smart. She did have a few certificates on her office wall. Probably her degrees.

"Surprised you aren't startled by the dead." Sherlock said.

I glance his way. "Not surprised that you are startled by the living." I say, John chuckling at my smartass comment.

"She has you right there Sherlock" John giggled.

"So what is that you do? Do said the police consult you, so are you like detectives?" I curiously ask.

"I'm a consulting detective, only one in the world and John is my friend and colleague. We solve crimes, from petty things to homicide"

My eyes widen at the word homicide. Thinking that it could have happened to me, I would have been like the bodies in the bags on the benches."

"You okay Clara?" John asked, seeing that I had scared myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say, shrugging off the thought that boggled my mind. Molly returned barely 5 minutes after she left.

"You ready to go sweetie?" She asks.

I nod, walking over towards the morgue door where she was standing. I was curious as to why she has decided to take me in.

"I will text you how she is going John!" She says before the morgue door shut with a small click of the latch. We walk towards the elevator, getting in once it opened and Molly pressed the down button, her car must be in an underground car park. Once we get there, she led me to her car. It was only a small car, nothing flash, but it was clean. I got in the passenger side, getting a smell of lavender and vanilla throughout her car. It was soothing smell, not overpowering like the smell of bleach in the hospital.

"Alright, let's get you home, I will pop out to grab some food for you and some clothes okay? The shops are only just down the road so I won't be to far away." She said, putting her keys in the ignition and starting her car. We slowly drive towards the dim light that shone at the entrance of the car park. It started to rain as we drove into traffic. "You can go to sleep Clara, we might be stuck in traffic for a bit." She said, in her soft and calm voice. Without even thinking about it, I turn to face the window and shut me eyes. Sleep over came me within minutes of shutting me eyes, pulling me into darkness.


	6. VI: New Beginnings

**Chapter Six: New Beginnings**

I wake up and Molly was driving up a driveway. The townhouse she pulled up was Victorian, much like half of London. In the small garden in the front yard, she grew roses, ranging from deep red to pure white. Molly walked up to the house and grabbed the key to open the black wooden door. I followed her once I was out of the car. She opened the door and a small cat came to the door.

"Hello Toby" she cooed. Toby was a small grey creature. He had white paws and green eyes. "This is Clara, she will be living here now with us." She told him. Toby strolled towards me, and began to walk in between my legs, rubbing himself up on my legs. I bent down to his level and stroked his petite head.

"He seems to be warming up to you quickly," Molly said. She had been watching me with Toby, looking at me oddly. "He has never warmed up to anyone that quickly before. You must be special." Molly added, smiling.

"I guess so." I replied. I stood up again, stretching my legs and arms.

"Follow me Clara" Molly said, placing her bag on the dining table and walking towards a set of stairs. Before I did, I took note of how the downstairs area was set out. The living room and dining room were adjacent to each other and the kitchen was facing them both. A desk was in the corner of the living room, almost out of sight due to a small wall. Papers were all over it. I guessed it was Molly's small office. The whole area was really tidy, besides Molly's office. I walked towards the stairs and noted that there was a small cupboard at the bottom of it. I stopped. It had a small grate on it. I turn towards it and grab the small handle, opening to a cleaning closet. It had chemicals and cleaning appliances throughout it. I had seen one of these before, but I can't remember where.

"Clara? You okay?" Molly yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm coming up now." I close the door and jog up the stairs. As I reach the top, a door opens, Molly walks out in jeans and a nice top. She has changed out of her clothes from before.

"Okay so I'll just give you a quick tour of upstairs before I go to the shop okay?" She said. I hear a jingling of a small bell and turn to see Toby had followed me upstairs.

"Can I pick him up?" I ask

"Oh of course you can sweetie." Molly said, "I'll show you how to hold him."

Molly walks up to me and squats down to pick up Toby. She shows me how to hold him so he is comfortable. She hands him to me and I hold him tight. He snuggles into my shoulder and purrs as I pat him soothingly.

"Okay, now the room I just came out of before is my room, the room directly across it is the guest bedroom, which is now your room." She said, walking across the hallway and opening the door. The room held a double bed, which has crisp clean sheets on it; a bedside table next to it and in the far corner of the room was a desk, with a chair tucked neatly underneath.

"Wow, this is really great Molly." I say, turning to face her. "Thank you so much for taking me in. I know it must be a little bit of a responsibility." I added, holding Toby with one arm, I pull Molly into a quick hug. "Thank you so much." I say again. I readjust Toby in my arms.

"Don't mention it Clara, I couldn't leave you with the police. Something in my gut just told me I had to care for you." She says, reaching for the door handle and closing the door. "Now the room down there is the bathroom and next to it is the loo." She said, pointing to the doors that matched the name. "The cupboard at the end of the hall is the linen press, which as towels and sheets in it." She added. "That's all that's up here, now I'm going to go to the shops to grab some food and clothes for you. Are jeans and plain tops okay? I will grab you a jumper and shoes too." She remarked. I nod in response. "Okay feel free to have a shower, there are towels in the linen press and there is a bathrobe on the back of the bathroom door you can use until I get you some clothes" She reminded me.

"Okay, thank you Molly."

"Okay blossom, I will be back soon okay, there is a phone on the side board near the kitchen, I will ring it if I need to talk to you. See you soon." She said, grabbing her handbag and car keys before walking out the door and locking to shut. I put Toby back down and trot on back upstairs to have a shower. I grab a blue towel from shelf in the cupboard. I enter the bathroom and see how clean it is. I open the shower door and turn it on, the water giving me a fright on how fast it shoots out of the showerhead. I adjust the temperature before stripping off my hospital gown and jumping into the shower. The warm water hushed my aching muscles. I washed myself with the shower gel, the smell of lavender filling the bathroom. I see some shampoo and conditioner. Hoping Molly won't mind, I wash my hair. The greasy feeling was wiped from me. Only a few minutes after I get in, I turn off the water and get out, drying myself with the towel. As soon as I was dry, I wrapped my body in the bathrobe that was on the back of the door. I vigorously rub the damp towel through my hair, hoping it would dry it a little. I walk out if the bathroom and down to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Toby wanders in and jumps up onto the couch next to me.

"Hey there Toby" I whisper, stroking his head. "I don't know if Molly allows you on the couch, but I won't tell her" I add. I begin to stare into space. Wondering how Molly could take in a teenage girl who doesn't even know who she is. I snap out of my daze when I hear a shrilling sound of a phone ringing. I swiftly stand up and follow the sound. I find the phone and answer. "Hello?"

"Oh hello Clara, it's just Molly, listen, I have some clothes here for you, I just want to know if you are okay for me to buy you a coat as well?" She asked.

"You don't have to Molly, put of you think it will help me in anyway, you can. I just don't want you spend a lot of money."

"Honey don't worry about money, I just want to get you something to make you feel welcome and get you started. I will be another 20 minutes okay?"

"Okay, this might be a silly question, but how long have you been gone?" I ask.

"About 20 minutes why? Has something happened?" She asked, I could tell I'm scaring her.

"No, thing has happened, I was just wondering."

"Okay, I will be home soon, don't fret. I've got to go now and pay for these clothes. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Molly." I hang up the phone and connect it back up with the charger. I walk back to the living room when out of my eye, I see a grand bookshelf. I walk up towards it, seeing what seems like hundreds of books stacked neatly on the shelves. Many of them are medical books, but I see a few that aren't. I kneel down so I can read the titles. That's when something in my head clicked.

"Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone" was written on the spine of a think book. I remembered now where I had seen a cupboard under the stairs. I remember reading these books and watching these movies. I loved them. My entire childhood was surrounded with this fantasy world. I picked it out of the shelf and eagerly began to read. Hoping that it would jog my memory, unlocking things about myself that I want to know.


	7. VII: Re-jogging Memories

**Chapter Seven: Re-jogging Memories**

I hear the keys rattle against the door as Molly opens the door. I turn to see she is carrying various bags.

"Let me give you a hand" I say, reaching for some that are hanging from her left arm. She hands them to me before turning to the door and shutting it. I place the bags on the kitchen bench, seeing all the food made my mouth water.

"Okay, I'll show you what I got you honey." She beams, placing at least five bags of clothes on the bench. "I got you some jeans, tops, a jumper, a coat, two pairs of PJs, scarf and gloves, a beanie, socks, knickers, bras, two pairs of shoes and a dress." She said, as she pulled each item out of the bags. "I also got you a bag, drink bottle, toothbrush, hair brush and some face cleaning stuff." She added. I felt like crying. I march up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much Molly." I said through the tears.

"It's nothing blossom, I wanted to." She said, hugging me back. "You should be thanking someone else for getting you all the clothes." She added

I pulled back, giving her a puzzling look. "Who?"

"Sherlock and John chipped in, they paid half." She said. I stared back at her. I couldn't believe that they would do that.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yep, do you want to give them a ring to say thank you?" Molly asked.

"If I can, that would be nice." I reply. Molly pulls her handbag of her shoulder and on the bench, she shoves her hand in it and digs around until she pulls out a phone. She unlocks it and dials a number.

"It's ringing, and John will most likely answer." She said, handing it to me. The phone rings another two times before a voice answers on the end.

"Hello Molly." John answers.

"Um, it's not Molly, it's Clara."

"Oh hello Clara! How are you feeling? Settling in alright?" He questioned.

"I'm fine and yes, Molly has helped me settled in. Listen John, I was just ringing to thank you and Sherlock for chipping in for the clothes. It really means a lot." I say.

"It was our pleasure, you are our responsibility too. My wife Mary bumped into Molly at the shops and helped pick some stuff out. I hope you like them." He said.

"Well can you thank Mary on my behalf please? I really like them." I ask.

"Sure, no worries." John says.

"Well I better let you go, thank Mary and Sherlock an d thank you once again." I said.

"You're welcome. Have a good rest of the day Clara, bye" John responded.

"Bye John." I say. I place the phone back on the kitchen bench next to Molly's handbag and help her put away the food. She showed me where everything was in the kitchen. I began to understand why Molly might have taken me in. While she was out, I looked at the pictures on the walls and on other pieces of furniture. She doesn't have any siblings; therefore she doesn't have any nieces or nephews. The thought occurred to me that she might not be able to have children. I don't know the real answer as to why. But it was clear that she might have more than one.

"Molly, why did you take me in?" I ask. She stops instantly as I ask her. She puts down the cereal that she was about to put down.

"Come and sit down, I'll tell you why." She says. She walks around the bench to the stools on the other side. We both pull out a chair and sit down next to each other. She looks down at her lap; I can see she is trying to think of what to say.

"If you don't want to tell me now Molly, it's fine." I say, hoping to would make her feel better.

"No Clara, you need to know, it's fine." She takes a deep breath. "Two years ago, I met a man, his name was Tom. He was everything I looked for. And best of all he loved me back. I've had a lot of bad luck with relationships in the past years. We dated and then he eventually asked me to be his girlfriend, about a year later, he asked me to marry him. I instantly said yes. I thought that my life was getting back on track and I was going to begin living my dream. I am 32 now so I was hoping my now I would be married and have a child but I didn't." She stopped and she began to tear up. I jumped up and grabbed the tissue box of the coffee table, bringing it back to her.

"Thank you sweetie." She says, taking a tissue and wiping her eyes. "Tom and I talked about trying now, he was eager to have a child too. So we tried and tried and tried, and I never got pregnant. So I went to a doctor, to see if anything was wrong. And it turned out that." She stopped again, grabbing another tissue and blowing her nose this time. She grabbed another and wiped her eyes again. Once she was done, I held her hands, hoping it would give her some comfort. "And it turns out I was infertile, that I couldn't have children." She said, the tears running down her face one by one.

"So when I saw you, a teenage girl with no where to go, I thought to myself 'this is your chance Molly, take it' so I did." She said. I sat there, trying to process all that was just said to me.

"So what happened with you and Tom? You are not engaged." I ask. Molly looked up at me in awe.

"How'd you know that?" She questioned.

"No engagement ring" I say. She smiles a little.

"You are just like Sherlock." She says.

"How am I like him? He was really rude to me and you in the morgue today." I say.

"He knew the same thing by just looking at my hand like you did. But yes, he is always like that. Don't worry, I have known Sherlock for years, he will eventually warm up to you." She says.

"He doesn't like me because I outwitted him in the cab ride to the hospital." I add. Molly giggled.

"Wow, Sherlock was outwitted by a teenage girl. I will never let him forget that." She chuckled. We share a moment of brief silence before I speak up again.

"I'm really sorry Molly, for you not being able to have children and for Tom leaving you." I say, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Clara, you don't need to be sorry. Sometimes life is a bitch and you have to deal with what it throws at you." She says. I nod in agreement.

We stand up and begin to finish putting away all the shopping. Molly helps me take my clothes upstairs and cut all the tags off. I almost scream when I see the price of the coat.

"Jesus Molly, you bought a coat that cost £250!" I shout.

"Sherlock bought that, not me!" She says.

"Wow, I don't how much that is, but it seems bloody expensive." I say.

"Yeah it is a little, but it is a good coat and will hopeful last you a while." She added. We continue cutting tags and folding clothes and putting them in the chest of drawers in the cupboard. I hang up my coat, jumper and dress up on coat hangers.

"What book were you reading when I got home?" Molly asks. Still folding the clothes.

"Umm, Harry Potter. But Molly, I remembered something. I saw the cupboard under the stairs and it looked familiar, after my shower, I came and sat down here and I started browsing through the books. When I saw the Harry Potter books, something just clicked and I remember reading them and watching the movies." I say, almost screaming. Molly doesn't say anything she just stares at me.

"Clara, get dressed, put your coat and jumper on, we have to go out." She says. "Brush your hair and teeth too!" She adds.

"Why?!" I ask.

"We need to go and see Sherlock and John, they invited us over for dinner, well, John did and Sherlock told me to tell him straight away if you remembered something." She says. Without saying anything else, she leaves the room to grab her coat and handbag, leaving me some time to get dressed and get myself ready.

I grab a pair of jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt. I unhook the dark purple jumper from the hanger followed by the black coat. I grab a pair of socks from the bag and cut the packet open to get them. I put them on along with the black shoes that had "All Star" written on the rubber sole. I run into the bathroom with my toothbrush and hairbrush, quickly brushing my teeth. Before I start my hair, Molly comes by the bathroom.

"Do you want me to do your hair?" She asked. Her facial expression begged me to say yes.

"Yes please Molly" I say, sitting down on the edge of the bath. Molly grabs the brush and pulled it through my mattered hair. She tugged on knots, saying sorry if I yelped from the sudden pain. Once she was done, it was up in a bun.

"Thank you Molly."

"You're welcome, now let's get going." She said. I walk back into my room and grab my coat off my bed. I only now just noticed it was just like Sherlock's coat, but shorter. The fabric was the same and it had the buttons on the back. I also grabbed my scarf and gloves, putting them in the leather satchel bag Molly had bought; having a feeling it may be cold when we leave.

"You can grab your book if you want, there might be a lot of adult talk and it may be boring." She said as I came down the stairs. I pick it up and fold the corner of the page I was on in and close it shut. Putting it in my bag with my other belongings.

I walk out of the house and straight to the car. Molly locks up the house and soon follows. She walks down the few steps down to the driveway and down the path but doesn't come towards the car.

"We aren't driving, they only live a half an hour walk away." She said. I jog up to meet her, opening my bag to put on my scarf and gloves. We walk in almost complete silence. Only listening to the hustle and bustle that London always has to offer.


	8. VIII: The Dinner Party From Hell

**Chapter Eight: The Dinner Party from Hell**

Molly and I reached John and Mary's house only about 30 minutes later, the wind has picked up and it was giving me chills. My damp hair didn't make it any better, making my head tingle. I felt like and idiot for leaving my beanie at Molly's.

We walked up the steps to the front door, I grabbed the railing for support, thinking that the stairs would be slippery. Molly grabbed the door knocker and tapped it a few times.

"Come in!" A woman's voice spoke.

Molly opened the door and stepped in, wiping her feet on the doormat. I did the same. There was a coat stand just inside the door Molly had hung her coat up on. She had already walked towards the kitchen where chatter was coming from. I noticed Sherlock's massive black coat on the stand, the bloody thing was taking up half the rack. I managed to find a spot for my coat. I look at the photos on the wall, nothing special, just a couple of John and a woman who I guessed was Mary. No wedding ones even though John addressed before back at the morgue that Mary was his wife. I walk down a hallway and come to a living room, where Sherlock was sitting in an armchair, hands together and the tips of his fingers on his lips, like he was praying.

"Hello Sherlock." I said, hoping that he wouldn't notice. I begin to walk out of the room, but his bellowing voice stopped me.

"Hello Clara." He said. "Why are you and Molly here?" He added.

"John invited us over for dinner, is that alright with you?" I say. He seemed a little taken aback by my attitude.

"Yes, that's fine with me, have a seat would you?" He asks. I hesitate; he will probably bombard me with a million questions or insult me. His reading game he plays with himself is all he is using me for.

"Just let me go say hello to John and Mary first alright." I say, putting my bag down on the chair opposite Sherlock. I walk towards the chatter I hear coming from the kitchen. I stand in the doorway and see John and other woman who I assume is Mary, chopping up vegetables and meat. Molly is sitting on a bar stool, drinking from a glass.

"Oh there you are Clara." Molly says. John stops what he is doing and walks around the bench. He walks up to me and pulls me into a hug.

"How you feeling kiddo?" He asked.

"Better thank you." I say.

"Clara, this is my wife Mary, Mary this is Clara I was telling you about today." John says, gesturing between Mary and I. Like John, Mary comes to me and give me a hug.

"It is very nice to meet you Clara, I'm sorry for the situation you are in." Mary says, holding my arms still. I give her a small smile.

"It's fine Mary, things happen." I say. I notice that her wedding ring is shiny, like John's. "Are you two recently married?" They both give me a look.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Mary asks. Looking at Molly for an answer.

"I didn't say anything." Molly defends.

"Well… your wedding bands are really shiny, as if they were new. Also when I was hanging up my coat, I had a look at photos on the wall, I knew you two were married, but I didn't see any on the wall, so I guessed that you were still waiting on them to come. That's why you don't have any hung up." I say, looking down at the floor for a little bit after. I look up to see if they were still looking. They were, but I felt someone standing behind me. I turn my head to see Sherlock standing over me like a shadow.

"How did you do that?" Sherlock asked. The look of shock still written on his face.

"Same way you do it." I say. Mary, John and Molly were still looking at Sherlock and I, as if they were waiting for one of us to snap.

"I think you may have some competition Sherlock." John chuckled.

"Or has meet his match." Molly chipped in, giggling a little after.

Sherlock looks at me again, reading. After about 10 seconds, he turns abruptly and walks back into the living room.

"Still want me to sit there?" I yell at his back but he didn't answer. I smirk a little. This dinner party might be a little fun.

"Well aren't you a cheeky bugger." John says. "No one has every done that to Sherlock before, ever."

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny to watch." Molly added, taking another sip from her glass. "She is just like him in that way, she did something like that back at my place." John gives me a look of disbelief.

"So how many times have you outwitted Sherlock Holmes today? Three?" John asked.

"Four times and four times to many." Sherlock bellows from the living room. I hear him get up and he walks back into the kitchen and pulls up a seat next to Molly. "She has outwitted me in the interrogation room, the morgue, Molly's flat and now here." The annoyance in his voice was very satisfying.

"Well I think she is brilliant." Molly says. I give her a warm smile. She gives me a wink.

"Well dinner will be ready soon, so if you guys just want to have a drink, go for it, Clara help yourself to anything in the fridge sweetie." Mary says.

"Thank you. You are too kind." I say. "Do you want me to do anything? Set the table?"

"Oh that would be lovely dear, Sherlock can you give her a hand please?" Mary asks, giving Sherlock a look. Sherlock groans like a child as he gets up and gets some plates out of the cupboard. I walk to the draws and open the first one, like always the cutlery is in the top draw. I grab enough for everyone and follow Sherlock to the dining room.

Dinner was done, not as awkward as I thought it would be, Molly and Sherlock sat on either side of me. John and Mary on the other.

"This was really nice Mary and John, thank you so much for inviting us over." Molly says, once everyone is done.

"You are welcome, it was nice to finally meet Clara." Mary said. I got up and picked up everyone's plates and took them into the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do that Clara, Sherlock and I could have done that." John says.

"It was five plates, although we were feeding six." I say. John looks at me as it I was crazy again.

"Unbelievable." Is all John could say. "How on Earth did you know?" He asks.

"Do I have to explain?" I ask.

"Yes, you do it slightly differently than Sherlock." He adds.

"Well… um, you are a man right, and you men besides Sherlock would normally eat a little more than us ladies. But Mary ate more than everyone at the table and even went back for seconds, but she is an average sized woman, so I assumed she was pregnant. Also because she didn't have any wine whilst you, Molly and Sherlock did. And by the look on your face, I'm guess I'm right." I say. John didn't know what to do.

"You are one brilliant kid Clara, you know that? Molly is lucky to have you." John says.

"Molly doesn't have me yet" I say, does she?

"Didn't she tell you?" John asks.

"Tell me what?" I ask. John didn't say anything. He just walked back into the dining room. I followed shorty after.

"Is anyone up for a game of Cluedo?" Mary asks

"NO!" John yells. "We are not playing that, because those two will win every round!" He adds, pointing at Sherlock and I. For the past hour, Sherlock has been staring at me, trying to read me I assumed. I sat there, reading my book. Molly, Mary and John were just chatting in the dining room. I look up from my book towards Sherlock, he gives me a smirk.

"Oh Mary I wish we could but Clara and I must get going before it gets too late." Molly says.

"Okay, shame we couldn't play." I say, smirking at John. "Sherlock and I would have dominated you all." I can tell Sherlock is smirking. We all

"Well it was nice to see you both, I will probably see you both tomorrow." John says.

"Sherlock would you be able to have Clara over at your place tomorrow, she will behave." Molly asks. I knew she won't be able to take me to the hospital everyday.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson could use some company." He says, without even looking at her.

"Thank you." She says.

I grab Molly's and my coats, giving her hers before putting on my own, I then put my book in my bag and exchange it for my scarf and gloves. I then remembered something.

"Mary, thank you for helping Molly pick out clothes, it means a lot." I say, hugging her in thanks.

"You are welcome sweetie, anytime." She says. Kissing me on the cheek. We said our farewells, Sherlock not participating at all really. We leave the Watson household full of food and happy. Molly and I walk home together, sharing a few laughs at Molly's stories. Once we arrived home, Molly and I sat together on the lounge watching a movie. She then asked me something I will be grateful for the rest of my life.

"Clara, will you be happy if I adopt you as a Hooper?" She asks.


	9. IX: Clara Eloise Hooper?

**Chapter Nine: Clara Eloise Hooper?**

I stare blankly at Molly. I didn't know what to say. My jaw dropped slightly. I begin to feel the tears well up in my eyes. I open my mouth to speak but I couldn't fathom the words that were running a million miles an hour in my head. Everything around me began to blur out of mind. The sound of the telly slowly droned out and all I could focus on was Molly's question. She wanted me to be her daughter. She wanted to help me and be there for me. She has been since I got here, and that wasn't even a day ago. She is still sitting there, looking at me.

"You don't have to say yes I understand if you don't want me to" She pipes up.

I snap out of my thoughts with only one word on my mind.

"Yes, Molly, I would love to be a Hooper." I say, leaning over to hug her. I pull her in and she wraps her arms around me. I let the tears fall. She barely knows who I am. I am practically a street kid and she has taken me in, and is willing to have me take her last name. I feel dampness on my shoulder; I pull Molly out to see that she is crying, almost as if someone had told her some bad news.

"Molly, you don't need to cry." I say, hoping it would make her feel better. She looks up at me, her eyes red, but she smiles.

"I'm not crying tears of sorrow, tears of happiness sweetie. You said yes. That is more than what I could have asked for. You know I can't have children, but now I have one. One is enough for me, but you are the best I could have ever asked for." She said, through her tears. "I think it's time we went to bed, you have a big day with Sherlock and John tomorrow." She adds.

She turns off the TV before she walks over to the door and makes sure it is locked. I walk upstairs and into my room. I rummage through my chest of draws, trying to find a pair of pajamas. I eventually find some, a blue pair. I get changed and then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. The taste of the food we had at Mary and John's still lingering on my tongue. Once I'm done I say goodnight to Molly and give Toby a pat. I crawl into my bed; it is a lot comfier than I thought it would be. I wriggled about, finally getting comfortable and slowly doze off into a sleep like no other.

I wake up at around 8 o'clock. I roll out of my warm bed and wrapped myself in a dressing gown. Toby follows me down the stairs; he seems to like me a lot. I can smell bacon and eggs, Molly must be cooking breakfast.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" She chimes.

"I wouldn't call myself a beauty" I say, "But morning to you too." I say.

"Don't say that about yourself Clara, you are very beautiful young lady." She says. Quite seriously.

"Could say the same about you." I reply. Molly smiles a little. "Too bad Sherlock can't see it." I add.

Molly looks up at me, eyes wide like an owl. "Oh Jesus Christ not you too." She groans.

"You make it a little obvious every now and then, you give off the impression that you used to be a little timid in the face of him. But now, you seem a changed woman, you stood up for me in the morgue yesterday and John and Sherlock were taken aback by it, especially Sherlock." I explain. Molly just stares at me, turning her head to the side slightly.

"You are too clever you know that?"

"I don't think so, Sherlock thinks I'm an idiot probably."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Clara, he can't read you so he is frustrated."

"Molly."

"Yes Clara?"

"You are burning the bacon." I say. Molly turns around to see the bacon as just started to go black.

"Oh shit." She says, quickly picking up her tongs and turning it over. She then puts the bacon a plate with paper towel. She finished cooking the eggs and plates it all up.

"Here you go blossom." She says, sliding my plate of breakfast in from of me. The smell of the bacon and eggs filling my nose and makes my mouth water. Molly grabs knives and forks for both of us and she pulls out the stool beside me. I begin to eat the eggs and bacon. It tasted amazing. The heat of the food radiated through my cold, shivering body and made me feel alive.

"Oh don't forget, you are going over to Sherlock's flat today since I have to go to work. I will be coming to get you at around 5 and then we will go to the Births, Deaths and Marriages office to "register" you per say." Molly says.

"While we are there, we should get you and Sherlock a marriage certificate." I mutter, hoping she wouldn't here me. How wrong I was.

"You know Sherlock would have to sign that as well." She adds.

"That will not be a problem." I say.

"Oh really?" She adds. Shoveling up some eggs and bacon and eating it.

"I bet I can get him to sign it." I confidently say.

"Well I won't be getting one, they cost money, but if you can get him to sign the form for him to be your second legal guardian, I will let you pick tomorrow night's dinner." She bets.

"Deal." I say, putting my hand out to shake. "You are going down Molly." I add

"Don't get too cocky." She says, smirking.

We finish breakfast and do the dishes together. I walk upstairs and get changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a top. I put on my jumper and drag myself to the bathroom and brush my hair and teeth.

"Okay I am going to tell you were you have to go, Sherlock's house is only a few streets away. Okay? I'm running late." Molly says as she is doing my hair in a nice braid.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I will be fine." I say. Molly tells me the directions. I nod as she tells me which streets do go down and where to turn left and right. Once she is done she runs down the stairs and grabs her bag and a small notebook and pen off her desk. I follow after her once I grabbed my coat and my bag. Molly had filled up my drink bottle and had placed it on the bench. I grab the bottle and shoved it in my bag along with my glove. I wrap my scarf around my neck as I walk down the stairs. Molly has just finished feeding Toby; she hears me and slowly gets up and grabs something she placed on the other end of the kitchen bench.

"I want you to have this." Molly says. Handing me a notebook and pen. "So that if you remember anything, you write it down." She says.

"Thank you." I say, putting it in my bag. We walk to the door together; Molly grasps the door handle and pulls it open. Sherlock is standing there. Towering over both Molly and myself.

"I am here to collect Clara. I need her for a case." He boldly states.

"Sherlock you can't take her to a crime scene!" Molly screams. "She is a child."

"And a very intelligent one, I will look after her Molly." He adds. "Let me take her, Lestrade is fine with it." He begs.

Molly hesitates for a minute. "Are you okay with this Clara? I can't leave you with anyone else." She says.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me, you are late as it is. Go Molly I will be fine." I say.

Molly turns to face Sherlock. "If anything happens to her, so help me Sherlock." Molly fearlessly says. I am quite surprised at Molly's tone. She is so stern with him in this moment. She turns to face me and kisses me on the forehead. "You behave." She says.

"I'll try my best." I reply, giving her a cheeky smile. Molly walk down the stairs and I follow Sherlock down and around the corner.

"You didn't ask Lestrade at all. You lied." I say to him.

"Sometimes you have to lie to get what you need." Sherlock says.

"And what? You need me now to help you?" I ask. He doesn't respond at first but his deep bellowing voice soon breaks the silence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do need help." He says.


	10. X: Crime Scene, Do Not Enter

**Chapter Ten: Crime Scene, Do Not Enter**

Sherlock and I walked down the street towards a group of red and blue lights. Yellow tape was wrapped around half a dozen poles and barriers have been set up. The tape read "CRIME SCENE DO NOT ENTER".

"We better not be heading towards that." I say, pointed towards the crime scene. Sherlock didn't say anything, he just strode on, quicken his pace. I began to jog to keep up with him.

"About bloody time you turned up." A man with silvery hair said to Sherlock

"Well I had to pick up my new assistant." Sherlock replied. Since when was I his assistant?

"Sherlock you can't just bring a child on to a crime scene!" The man said.

"Wait, you didn't get permission?" I asked. "Sherlock you are in deep, deep shit with Molly when she picks me up." I'll say, I am going to have a bit of fun watching Sherlock get a talking to from Molly.

"So you must be Clara then, the girl Sergeant Tull picked up." The silver haired man said.

"Yep… that's me." I say.

"Why has Sherlock brought you here then?" He asked.

"Lestrade, she is here with me to solve a case with me. Just let Clara and I through." Sherlock growled. The man that has been labeled Lestrade stepped aside and Sherlock stormed past. I run after him and try and keep up with him.

"You don't have to be so rude you know." I say.

"I could say the same thing about you." Sherlock retorted, smirking to himself.

Soon enough Sherlock and I reached the open front door of a townhouse. Forensics had just walked out and where undressing themselves of the blue suits and shoes. Many of them shot dirty looks towards Sherlock and I. I was more or less guessing they hated him.

"Hello freak." A woman said, she had frizzy black hair and had a look of disgust and hatred across her face. "Who's this you've got with you, she's a bit young for you." She added.

I have had just about enough of her already. I could tell Sherlock wasn't overly fond of her either.

"Sally Donovan meet Clara." Sherlock simply said. "She is helping me with the case."

"And since when is it okay for a child to be on a crime scene?" She questioned. I finally decide to but in.

"I'm sorry but since when is okay to be extremely rude to someone you barely know? I am perfectly okay being here and Sherlock is the current guardian of me other than Molly Hooper who I am sure you know. So if it's alright with you, I'm just going to pop up stairs and have a look around." I say to Sally, pushing past her and up the staircase. To my amazement, I couldn't here anything footsteps coming after me. I was at least expecting to get arrested. I turn back halfway up the stairs to see Sherlock staring up at me. Just about everyone in earshot was. "You coming or what Sherlock?" I say, turning back to face the stairs and climbing to the top. Sherlock soon followed me up the stairs. I wait for Sherlock at the top of the stairs. Once he reaches the top, he places his hand on by back and pushes me in front of him.

"Stay where I can see you Clara." He whispered.

"Why?" I question.

"Do you want to get in trouble?" He said, his voice sounding sterner.

"No." I say.

"Then stay where I can see you." He says. I walked into the room at the end of the hallway we were walking, the floorboards being my feet creaked and the hinges of the doors that were being opened and closed screeched as the rusted metal was pushed together. I stopped at the doorway and let Sherlock through. I didn't look in. I took a deep breath and turned to face the corpse. I almost screamed at the sight. The corpse was that of a woman, I guessed about 30-40 years of age. She was in the late stages of rigor mortis, her body stiff. She was seated in an old wooden chair, bound by thick, heavy duty cable ties, which were so tight the circulation appears to have been cut off to her hands post partum. She was wearing a pencil skirt, but her shirt was missing, revealing her bra. I look down her legs to see she had been bound at her ankles as well. She was covered in blood, her blonde hair turning into a pink colour. Blood had trickled down her arms and abdomen.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock called. Within in almost 20 seconds, Lestrade was front and centre.

"What is it Sherlock?" He said, puffed from running up the stairs.

"The victim is in her early 30s, local, works in a business environment judging by the pencil skirt and her shoes. She was married, the mark of where her wedding ring was is still visible, and she was bound before she was killed." Sherlock said. His words began to drone out, I walked up to the corpse. Studying her. I got close enough to her to see the cause of death. She was strangled with something soft. But you could just see the marks it had made.

"She was killed via strangulation." I say. Interrupting Sherlock and Lestrade's bickering.

"I'm sorry?" Sherlock said. He was looking at me as if I was stupid. He got down to my level, examining the body. "I can't see any signs of strangulation Clara. I think you must be mistak-."

"Let the girl talk Sherlock." Lestrade said. "What makes you think she was strangled?"

"If you closely, you can see lines on her neck, they go horizontally around her neck, but they aren't very bold, she was strangled with something soft. I look at her skirt and see an indent in her skin, she had been wearing stockings. "Like stockings." I say.

Sherlock and Lestrade exchange a look. "Remind you of anyone?" Sherlock said.

"Actually yes." I say.

"Enlighten me." Sherlock bitterly says. Lestrade gave him a glare and shove.

"Well um, Carlton Gary was an American man convicted of strangling elderly women in the New York area. He was convicted for beating, sexually assaulting, raping and strangling nine women. He killed nine but attacked 13 women in total." I say. Lestrade looks at me, stunned that I know that.

"But some of this doesn't fit the pattern. This lady is a lot younger than his victims and this clearly isn't her home. But Gary didn't always strangle his victims with stockings, sometimes scarves." I continue.

"How do you know that she might have just had a scarf around her neck?" Sherlock questioned.

Without hesitating, I pull out my scarf out of my bag and try it around my neck and pull it has tight has a can. I cough, Lestrade takes steps towards me to stop me from choking myself but I step back, glaring at him. He puts his hands up in defeat and steps back. I pull off the scarf after a few minutes. "Look at my neck Sherlock, do you see the same marks on my neck as hers?" I question, pointing to the corpse. Sherlock comes towards me, towering over me. He holds my head in his hands and maneuvers it to get a good look. He lets go and walks over to the victim, I hear him mumble something that makes me smile.

"Well, is she right?" Lestrade asked, almost begging. Sherlock looks up and scowls at me.

"Yes, she is right, it wasn't a scarf, the likelihood of stockings being used strangle the victim is more likely." He says. The annoyance in his voice pleasing me. I give him a smile. All I get is a black look. He storms out of the room, Lestrade following closely behind. I quickly jot down all that I saw in the notebook Molly had given me and run after them, almost tripping down the stairs. Sherlock is waiting at the front door for me

"Come on. We have to go to St Bart's." He says, grabbing my forearm and leading me in the direction of the hospital.

"Why?" I ask.

"The body is being moved there, I will get Molly to examine it and I will as well. Now stop asking questions and lets go." Sherlock says.

We walk down the street and towards the swarm of people. We merge in among the people and head in the direction of the hospital. Why does he have to be so rude? He picks up speed and I start to walk faster than my usual pace to keep up. Suddenly, Sherlock breaks into a run.

"Sherlock!" I scream. Drawing attention to myself. Suddenly I realize why he is running. Bright flashes begin surrounding me. Questions are thrown left, right and centre. I run after him, seeing his coat flap behind him. I start sprinting after him, my feet pounding on the pavement. I scream at people to move out of the way, people begin to part like the Red Sea. I run faster and faster, trying to escape the flashes of cameras and voices of journalists. I see Sherlock; he is now only jogging now.

"Sherlock keep running!" I scream, still sprinting towards him. I fly past him, spotting the hospital. "Hurry up!" I yell back to him, looking back to see him pick up his pace. I run through the gates of the hospital and through the doors, Sherlock just behind me. I collapse on the floor and breathe heavily, tumbling through my bag for my drink bottle. I take a swig and offer it to Sherlock, who was leaning against the wall, he takes it takes a sip.

"Knew you could run." He said in between breaths, smirking after his comment and handing me back my bottle.


	11. XI: New Identity

**Chapter Eleven: New Identity**

Once Sherlock and I caught our breath, we wandered towards the morgue, where Molly would be waiting for us.

"You are gonna get a talking to from Molly once she sees me with you." I say to him. He turns towards me and gives me a snide look.

"What makes you think she will, she still has that silly little school girl crush on me." He says bluntly. I was shocked. He had the nerve to say that aloud. I get ahead of him and stand in his way.

"Move out of my way Clara." Sherlock bellows. He shoved me to the side and keeps walking, almost jogging away from me. I run after him and stand my ground in front of him again, this time pushing him back.

"You can't say that about Molly, she appears to have done so much for you and you don't give her any respect!" I yell. My mind suddenly flashed back to when I was looking at a scrapbook in the living room late last night. It was clippings from newspapers about Sherlock, varying from cases he has solved to just his personal life in general. But once I had gotten to the back, all the articles were about his suicide, the first title being "Suicide of Fake Genius" from The Sun. I didn't read them all, that would have taken a while, but I caught on to what has happened in the last few months. "She has even risked her own job to save your life, she is the reason you are still here. If I were you, I would give her some respect and make sure she is looked after because she already has enough on her plate as it is with having to look after a kid who doesn't even know who she is. So just keep your mouth shut about that and solve this bloody case." I say, getting in his face a little. It took me a while to notice that everyone had opened their doors and we looking and Sherlock and I.

"Why are you here Clara?" A familiar voice said. Shit. It was Molly. I turn to face her and walk towards her. I walk into the door she is holding open. I can tell Molly is giving Sherlock a look. Her tone of voice was very concerning.

"Sherlock get in here this instant." Molly demands. Guessing that she probably heard the whole thing. Sherlock enters the room and walks over to wear Molly directed him.

"You didn't answer my question Clara, why are you here?" She says. She sees the fear in my eyes. "You're not in trouble Clara, if anything… he is." She says, nodding over towards Sherlock.

"We are here on a case I believe…" I say. Unsure on why Sherlock couldn't just let Molly do her job. "Why is he looking at the body and not you?" I asked.

Molly looked over towards Sherlock and sighed. "Sherlock has always done that, no matter how accurate I was in my examinations, he would always defy me, saying that my report was wrong or that I missed something. I didn't get all my degrees for nothing…" She says, slowly looking down at her feet.

I have just had about enough of Sherlock pushing Molly around. "Do you want me to get rid of him?" I say.

Molly looked at me as if I had gone mental. "You think you can get Sherlock out of my lab, oh Clara, Clara, Clara, you have so much to learn about him." She says.

"To coin the phrase, it's not the first time she has given someone a touch up today." Sherlock said, walking towards Molly and I. Molly looked at me, shocked.

"Who else have you yelled at today?!" Molly asked, worried and slightly angry at the same time.

"Oh for God's sake Molly is was only Sally and myself." Sherlock said. Molly looked me again, then back to Sherlock.

"She yelled at Sally? What did you say to her Clara?" Molly asked, sounding more worried suddenly.

"I told her to stop being so rude to me and Sherlock." I say, looking down at my feet afterwards.

Molly's mouth hung open, she couldn't believe it, nobody stood up to Sally, not even Sherlock himself.

"Well.." Molly began, "I guess I can let that one slide." She says. I laugh a little, surprised that she had let it go.

"Clara, we're going. Now" Sherlock ordered. Storming towards the door.

"Aren't you gonna say thank you first Sherlock?" I say, crossing my arms and facing him. Molly grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to her. Sherlock stops in his tracks, taking a step back and letting the door close in his face. He turns and faces me.

"Now I don't know who you are, or how you got here Clara, but I can assure you, I have people in very high places, and if they were to find out about you, you will most surely be taken away from Molly and myself. I know Molly is getting me to sign has your second legal guardian, I saw the papers on the table over near the body. I will sign them, only if you can stop being so rude. That is no way to treat your carers now is it?" Sherlock said, leaning down to my leave as he spoke. I was almost scared. He was so sinister and cold in that moment.

"Deal." I say "But ONLY if you give Molly and myself the respect we deserve." I say. Sherlock stands back up to his full height, his body towering over Molly and I. Without saying a word, Sherlock walks over to the small table in the corner of the morgue, picks up the pen and begins to fill out the forms.

"What is your mother's name Molly?" Sherlock asks, without looking up to face us.

"Eloise, why?" She asks. Sherlock said nothing, he just continues to fill out the forms. Once he is finished, he picks them up and brings them to Molly for signing. Molly picks up the papers and begins reading them, filling out her section and then signing it. She then starts reading the document from start to finish until she comes across the reason for her mother's name.

"Clara Eloise?" She says. "You have put my mother's name as her middle name?" She said. She looked as if she was about to cry. She didn't get to finish my full name but I didn't mind. She placed the forms on the examination table nearby and hugged Sherlock. Stunned by this, Sherlock hugs back gently, as if he would crush her tiny frame if he hugged to tightly. Whilst they were in embrace for the brief moment, I skipped over to the table were the forms lay. I picked them up and began to read them. The first thing I found interesting was that Sherlock wasn't Sherlock's real name. It was in fact William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I giggle a little. He had such a long name.

"Nice name. William." I say mockingly. I give him a smirk. He gives me a stare. Molly has run to grab tissues to wipe away her tears. I will remind myself to ask why she was upset. I continue to read on and finally come to the section of which contains my new identity. I finally got to my name, and it was the biggest shock of all.

Clara Eloise Holmes.

A/N: I thought this was a clever plot twist. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys did too!


	12. XII: I need to tell you something

**Chapter Twelve: "I need to tell you something..."**

I stood there for what seemed like hours, staring at my new name. I couldn't believe it. He had written his last name as mine. By the character in that man I have seen, this doesn't match up with it.

"Oh God." I hear behind me, it was Molly, leaning over my shoulder to see what I had been gazing at for the past few minutes. Molly has stepped back, covering her mouth.

"You okay Molly?" I asked. She clearly wasn't, but I had to ask.

"I just can't believe he would do such a thing." She said.

"Is this out of character for him?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it's not a bad thing Clara, I am curious as to why he did it though." She responded.

From outside the morgue door, I could see Sherlock staring at me, signaling me to come to him.

"Listen Molly, I need to go now, but I will see you this afternoon." I say, glancing at the clock before I give her a quick hug. "Have a good day." I add.

I run out of the door and chase after Sherlock, who has already begun walking down the corridor.

"We need to go back to Baker Street." Sherlock says, once I caught up to him. "But first, we need to stop off at the crime scene again. I think we missed something." He finished.

"You seem to never miss anything, so why did you this time?" I say.

"I had something else on my mind." He simply says. I didn't bother asking what it was, I had a feeling as to what it was anyway. We continue walking down the winding corridors of the hospital to the entry. I see the flashing cameras of the few remaining paparazzi and the microphones of reporters.

"Get ready to run." He says, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him through the small mob. Once we had made it through them, we began to run through the busy streets of London. The reporters and photographers gave up on chasing us a while ago. Sherlock and I were still running, as if he had some urgency about him. I caught up to him and kept running with him.

Once we had reached the crime scene, the police had already left. The house was bare, no equipment or people to be seen. Sherlock walked up to the door, pulled out a small leather case that held some metal instruments.

"Keep watch Clara." He said. I realised now what he was doing, he was breaking into the crime scene.

"Sherlock you can't trespass." I whispered loudly. "We are gonna get in trouble for this." I say.

"Don't tell me you're not as curious as I am Clara, I know you are." He said, pulling out the lock picking tools he had in the leather case. I turn around in a huff and cross my arms as a chilling wind blows past. I keep watch for at least a minute, running into the house once Sherlock as the door open to escape the cold.

"Alright, what exactly are you looking for Sherlock?" I say, rubbing my hands together and blowing warm air onto them. I turn and reach into my bag and grab my gloves, notebook and pen. Sherlock just seemed to ignore me, as he was already at the top of the stairs and walking to the room where the body was found. I ponder on up the steep steps and follow after him. I turn about the room. Then something catches my attention in the corner of my eye.

"Someone had been here." I say.

"What?" Sherlock says bluntly.

"Someone else has been here, the window is open just ever so slightly." I say, walking to that window. I push it up to open it. I see that there is a small piece of paper, taped to the window sill outside. I grab it and begin to open it, but Sherlock snatches it from my grasp.

"You right there?" I ask. Shutting the window and turning to face him. Sherlock as turned as white as a sheet. He drops the note and runs out the door.

"Sherlock!" I call after him. Picking up the note.

"Clara don't read the note!" He yell, yet again, snatching it from my hands before I got the chance to read it. "We need to leave this place. Now." He added, grabbing my forearm and dragging me out. I begin to pull against him.

"Sherlock, I am not leaving until you tell me what is on that bloody note." I say, ripping my arm from his hand. "Tell me what is on that note. It is clearly about me." I add.

"Don't argue with me Clara, we have to leave now, I will tell you once we get to Baker Street." He says. I grabs my arm and drags me out the door. We exit the building in silence, my stomach starting to tighten as I begin to think about what is on that note.

Once Sherlock and I got back to Baker Street, he ordered Mrs. Hudson not to let anyone in, only Molly, Lestrade, Mary and John. He lead me into his flat, sat me down in a red chair that was across from a black leather chair. Once he sat me down he began to pace around the room, hands placed together and the tips of them resting on his lips. He was mumbling things but they were too low of tone to be able to hear them. He glanced towards me every so often, but it didn't bother me.

Minutes passed and I heard heavy footsteps heave their way up the steps. I turned to see a man in a grey suit with a red tie standing in the doorway. He had an umbrella and stood would with a stern face.

"Good afternoon Clara." He said. I stood up and backed away into the kitchen. "Do not be alarmed child, I know perfectly who you are." He continued.

"Well I don't know you Sir. So who the hell are you?!" I asked. "Sherlock!" I scream. Almost a second later Sherlock comes running from a room at the back of the flat. He stood in front of me, pushing me behind him.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock asks. I giggle, does all his family have odd names?

"Well I heard about the new addition to our family so I thought I would stop by and meet her." He said, looking at me. "Hello Clara, I'm Sherlock's older brother."

"There is no need to speak to her like she is a child Mycroft." Sherlock said sternly, pushing me behind him even further. "She is smarter than you think brother."

"Well then why hasn't she said anything brother dear?" Mycroft asked, looking at him and then leaning around Sherlock to try and face me. Sherlock puts his arm behind his back and wraps it around my shoulders. He ushers me forward to stand in front of him. He held me still, hands gripping onto my shoulder. It was only now I realised how much shorter I was, I stood about 2 inches under his shoulders. I looked up to face Mycroft, still giving me a look of disappointment.

"What do I call you then? Uncle Mycroft or just Mycroft?" I finally speak up.

"Uncle Mycroft seems to be more suitable. Considering that I am now." He says, "I best be leaving you, you two have a big case ahead of you." Mycroft walked towards the door, Sherlock stepping from behind me and following him. I stayed in the spot I stood. Watching Sherlock ushering Mycroft out of the door.

Once Sherlock had finished getting Mycroft out of the flat, Sherlock sat down in the black leather chair, hands pressed together and at his lips again.

"Clara, please sit down." He asked. "I need to tell you something."


	13. XIII: Why Holmes?

**Chapter Thirteen: Why Holmes?**

I sat still, staring at Sherlock, waiting for him to say something. He looked up at me and began to speak. "Clara, I need to tell you what was on that note." He spoke.

"Sherlock just cut to the chase and tell me what was on that note." I snap. His eyes, blazing with fury and frustration stare into mine. He sits back up in his chair and he adjusted himself in his chair. I could tell he was nervous, you could see the sweat building up on his forehead.

"Clara, we are all in danger now, on that note was a message from a man who goes by the name Jim Moriarty. Moriarty and I have at confrontations before, 2 and a half years ago, when I faked my own death to save my friends. He did as well. Now I never knew he faked it too, but he arose again only a few months ago, creating a wide spread fear that the Napoleon of Crime was back." He said, staring at me intently as he did. I began to squirm in my seat, I myself began to sweat, my hands beginning to clam up. "Moriarty is an extremely dangerous man, and he will stop at nothing to have me destroyed. He has threatened you, Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and anyone else that I hold most dear. I am now afraid that he will come for you." He finished. His hands beginning to tremble. He stood up and began pacing again. I slumped back into the chair, thinking about what Sherlock had just said to me. Moriarty is coming for me? Why? I am just a girl who doesn't even know who she really is.

After some time, Sherlock stopped pacing and took me downstairs to Mrs. Hudson for some lunch. Even though it consisted of only sandwiches and biscuits, it got all the thoughts of Moriarty leave my mind temporarily. Once lunch was over, Mrs. Hudson gave me some biscuits to take with me back out into the field. Whilst I was having lunch with Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock had phoned Lestrade about the case at hand. Giving him all the evidence that he and I had gathered at the scene.

"Sherlock! Please come and eat something!" Mrs. Hudson called. No answer. "Fine then you can starve, once again." She continued, muttering to herself. I assumed it was usual for Sherlock not to eat. I took it upon myself to take something up to him and force him to it. I grabbed a sandwich and a few biscuits and pondered my up back up the creaky stairs.

"Sherlock Mrs. Hudson wants you to eat this." I say as I walk through the door. Sherlock was sitting at his laptop, tying away at something important.

"Sherlock." I say, trying to get his attention. I kept saying his name but he was still concentrated on the laptop screen. I gave up. I picked a biscuit of the plate and threw it at him. It hit him on his temple and he was startled by the biscuit.

"What the hell was what that for?!" He yelled at me, causing me to giggle.

"Well you weren't answering me so I thought of a creative way to get it. Now Mrs. Hudson wants you to eat, so you will." I say, walking over towards him and placing the plate down next to him. "Eat. Now." I demanded. He still didn't move, he just went straight back to typing. "Sherlock you need to eat." I say again.

"Digesting food slows down my thinking process." He says, not moving from his seated position. "But I will eat this arrangement of food if it will stop you from complaining." He said, picking up one half of the sandwich and biting into it. I smile, knowing that I had won.

After he had finished his food, made a few calls and spoken to Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock took me down the road to a fish and chip shop to grab some dinner because Molly had texted him saying because she had to work late.

"Thank you James." Sherlock said, after the young boy handed him the chips wrapped in butchers' paper. I gave him a small smile. "Don't even think about it." Sherlock spat, his voice so sharp it could cut the glass. James's face dropped from the small smile it once held to a frown. Sherlock grabbed me by the shoulder and guided me out of the shop. I turned my head to see James staring at my back and I give him a small smile once again, which made his face brighten up. Sherlock had gotten us out of the shop and back down to Baker Street. We gave Mrs. Hudson her share of the fish and chips and we walked up the stairs. We sat down on the couch and began to eat what was left. I was surprised that we had gotten him to eat again. Twice in one day seemed to be a new record. After some time, we had finished and I was picking up the rubbish and trying to find a bin to place it in, which took what felt like an hour. Sherlock had been glued to his laptop again, looking at God knows what. The silence was deafening.

"We need to go over to your flat and get you some clothes, Molly is working extremely late and wants you to say here tonight. Get up because we are going now." Sherlock said, standing up and grabbing his coat. I stood up and walked over to the red armchair and grabbed my bag from it. Turning abruptly to see that Sherlock has gotten my coat of the back of the door and held it out to me.

"Thank you." I say, taking it from him.

"You're too short anyway." He said, smirking. I punched his arm lightly in response. Suddenly, something in brain ticked, reminding of a question that I had been meaning to ask him all day.

"Sherlock, why did you put your surname as mine?" I asked, grabbing his arm to get him to face me. He stopped in his tracks, slowly closing the door so that it was almost shut.

"Clara," he begun, "The reason I put Holmes as your last name is because you remind me of myself when I was a young child, but also the person I wanted to be. You are intelligent, but also have that humanity about you that I never had until some recent events. That is why I put Holmes as your last name, because you remind me of what I want to be, and so I have someone to call my daughter." He finished. I couldn't believe it. I just stood there, thinking a million things at once. But I only thought of one way to express my gratitude. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a light squeeze.

"Thank you Sherlock. I am proud to be a Holmes." I say. He eventually wraps his arms around my small frame and pulls me into his embrace. After a few seconds we let each other go and walked down the stairs. Sherlock said to Mrs. Hudson we would be back in an hour or so, and told her to not let anyone in. She didn't argue and said she would wait up for as. I had only just realise that it was getting quite late in the night. I was guessing it was around 8pm at the latest. Sherlock and I wondered down the streets, taking a few of Sherlock's shortcuts to Molly's and mine flat. As we were on one of Sherlock's infamous shortcuts, we came across a sport equipment shop. I looked into the window as I walked past and stopped in my tracks. Staring into the shop.

"Clara what's wrong." Sherlock asked, the concern in his voice growing. I said nothing. I stared into the shop, even more intently, looking at the hockey stick that caught my eye.

"I remember now. I remember playing hockey. I was good, very good." I say. I quickly grab out my notebook and wrote down what I could remember, it wasn't much but it was enough. I closed it and placed it back in my bag and walked beside Sherlock down the busy streets of London.

We were arriving back at Baker Street a little over an hour later, with me carrying in my bag my pajamas, a change of clothes for tomorrow, my toiletries and my pillow. I must have looked strange walking with a grown man with a pillow under my arm. Still, I was just happy to hear all those kind words from Sherlock. As we approached the front door, I tripped over and feel straight down onto the concrete.

"Clara are you okay?!" Sherlock yelled. Sherlock bent down, picking me up under my arms and lifting me up.

"Oh fuck Sherlock stop stop stop." I say, feeling an acute pain strike my ankle. He sat me down on the step at the front door. "I think I may have sprained my ankle." I continue. How fantastic. Sherlock didn't think twice. He opened the door to 221B and grabbed all my stuff and threw it into the main hall.

"This may hurt okay?" He said, kneeling down beside me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Sherlock are you trying to kill me already?" I say, as he almost hits my head on the wall.

"Maybe." He says. He carried up the stars and into John's old room. He dropped me onto the bed and then walked back downstairs to get my stuff. In those brief moments I was alone. I wondered why he has suddenly changed. He has become kinder and much less colder than the first time we meet. I was sure he hated me when we first meet, but now, he had become a much kinder soul. Sherlock burst into my room with my belongings, setting them beside me on the bed.

"Sherlock were is the bathroom?" I asked, balancing on one foot and rummaging through my bag to find my pajamas and toiletries.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Do you want me to help you?" He asks, his face softening at the gesture.

"If you wouldn't mind…" I say, leaning on the bed post. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulders and carried me into the bathroom, he had already placed a towel out and washcloth. What is with him? It didn't bother me as much as it should have, considering he was legally my father and Molly was legally my mother. He left me in privacy to have a shower. Once the hot water was running I stepped in and slid the curtain across. I quickly washed my hair, which is harder than I thought, then again I was balancing on one foot. I finished and got dressed in my pajamas and brushed my teeth and hair. I hopped back to my room and placed my dirty clothes in my bag.

"Yoohoo." A familiar voice sounded. I turned to see Mrs. Hudson, holding a basket full of laundry. "Do you have any dirty clothes dear? I can wash them for you." She asked.

"I do in fact, thank you so much Mrs. Hudson." I say, handing her my small pile of dirty clothes.

"It is not a problem dear. Just come down and get it in the morning." She said, walking back out and down the stairs. Sherlock comes in moments later with ice in hand.

"Do you want to come and sit in the living room for a bit and help me with the case?" He asks, motioning to the room.

"Sure, why not." I say, lifting my arms up to that he can lift me easier. He carries me to couch, were I laid down and put the ice on my ankle.

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asks.

"Are you?" I respond.

"The game, Clara, is on." Sherlock says, giving me a smirking.


	14. XIV: The Pantyhose Phantom

**Chapter Fourteen: The Pantyhose Phantom**

"But why would the killer strangle the victim with the stockings and take them? As a token or to hide the evidence?" I asked. I was beginning to get really frustrated with the case at hand. We have decided to name it "The Pantyhose Phantom." Sherlock believes that the likelihood that the killer will attack again is very likely, and he assumed soon.

"The killer took the stockings for both those reason, but the token side of things is more important." Sherlock said, I could almost hear him thinking.

"Meaning that he as intention to reoffend." I added.

"Yes, well done Clara." Sherlock said, giving me a smile rather than a smirk for once.

"Okay so far we have a small profile on the killer is that his is target is women aged between 30 and 40, has a liking for blondes, is likely to be sexually aroused by the women he tortures and is probably likely to reoffend." I say, looking down at my notebook and reading out what I had written over the past hour. The swelling in my ankle had gone down in that time and I was freely walking around once more.

"Okay, Clara see the space above you? I want you to start drawing the mind map for this case. The wool is in the third drawer in the table by the window, scissors should be there as well. I have printed the photos and they are by my desk. I am going out the back to do something." He says, getting up in an instant and strides to the back of the flat. I walk over to the drawer and open it, grabbing out the variously coloured bundles of wool along with the scissors. I grab the images of Sherlock's desk and begin to pin them up with the pins that I found next to them. As I was pinning up the final pieces of wool, connecting the stockings to the victim's neck. I heard a huge bang come from the back of the flat.

"Sherlock? Are you 'right?" I asked, jumping off the coffee table and walking towards were I heard the sound come from. "Sherlock?" I ask again. Still no response. I continue to walk to the back of the flat, but with more caution. I reach my room, assuming that is were the sound came from. I approached the door and heard shuffling sounds coming from inside the room. I grasp the doorknob and take a deep breath. I can't remember being this scared in my entire life. I twist the old knob and swing the door open. "Sherlock? Are you in here?" I call. I hear another bang; it was coming from the cupboard. I tip toe towards the cupboard door and open it as swiftly as I did the last door, I open it to find Sherlock, crushed under broken shelves and sheets and towels. "Sherlock!" I say, leaning down and lifting the large pile of towels that landed on his head.

"I did call for your help by the way." He said, groaning a little at the large amount of weight that was on his chest.

"Jesus Christ Sherlock." I say, removing the planks of woods from his chest and arms. "You scared me half to death. What in God's name are you doing?" I asked, removing the last plank, they were heavier than I thought they would be, forcing me to use two hands to lift them.

"I was getting you fresh sheets, the ones on this bed haven't been changed in months." He says, sitting up in the floor of the cupboard. I hold at my hand, offering my assistance, he grabs my hand and I pull him up, almost casing myself to fall over in the process. Once he was up, he picked up the required sheets, not caring if they didn't match and began to make my bed. I studied him as he began, wondering if he had ever done this before. Before he caught me looking, I began to tidy the mess he had made, pushing the shelves into the corner of the room. I tidied up the sheets and towels, placing on the shelves that hadn't been torn down. Once I was done with that Sherlock had finished making my bed.

"That took you long enough." I say. Hoping to get a laugh.

"Making a bed isn't as easy as it looks Clara." He says, chuckling a little at the end. I smiled. I followed him out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door. "Good job on the mind map Clara, very impressive." He says, giving me a small smile. I jump back onto the couch and stare at the ceiling.

"What time is it Sherlock?" I asked, turning my head to face him. He was sitting in his chair in his thinking position, legs crossed, hands positioned as if to pray and touching his lips. I knew what I had to do. I grab a bundle of wool and throw it across the room at his head. It hits him. I smile to myself; I am on a roll today.

"The time is 8:45pm." He says, looking at his watch.

"It's only 8:45pm." I say, as if he was joking. "Has Molly texted you or called?" I asked. I felt a little anxious.

"No." Sherlock says in response, not even batting an eyelash.

"Can I call her?" I asked. "Just to say goodnight?" I asked again. He didn't say anything. "Please." I added, hoping that it would work.

"My phone is on my desk." He says. "Get it for me." He demands. I don't budge. He did it to me so I will do it to me. He groans, finally realising what he was missing. "Please Clara." He adds.

"Sure." I say, getting up and jumping over the coffee table and strolling towards his desk. I grab his phone and hand it to him. He unlocks it and dials Molly's number.

"It's ringing." He says. Handing it back to me. I walk back over to the couch and sit down, waiting for Molly to answer.

"Sherlock! Is Clara okay? What has happened?!" A frantic Molly answers.

"Molly calm down, it's me. I'm fine. Calm down." I say, trying to calm her.

"Oh Jesus Clara you had me worried. Sherlock never calls, only texts. Listen honey, I'm so sorry that I couldn't make it home tonight, I have a lot of work to catch up on and I have a night student coming in to have some work experience. I am so sorry Clara I will make it up to you. I swear." Molly says, blurting it all out.

"Molly, it's fine, I'm fine. Sherlock got me fish and chips for dinner and we have been just working on the case. It's fine. Sherlock even replaced the sheets on John's old bed." I say, hoping that it would ease her.

"You're joking? Sherlock actually made your bed for you?" She asks.

"Yeah, I sprained my ankle whilst coming home from our flat to get my clothes. He had to carry me in." I say. There was silence on the other end of the line. "Molly?"

"Yeah, I'm still here, I just can't believe that he had done all that." Molly says. I see something move out of the corner of my eye, I look up to see Sherlock as strode over to me.

"Clara can I speak to Molly?" He asks. I nod in response and motion for him to wait one minute.

"Listen Molly, Sherlock wants to talk to you, so I just want to wish you goodnight and that I will see you tomorrow." I say.

"Okay Clara, goodnight and please get some rest. I will see you tomorrow." She finished. I hand the phone to Sherlock and walked into the kitchen. I grab a mug out of the cupboard above the sink and get myself a drink of water before heading off to bed. Sherlock is talking to Molly in a low mutter, I can't figure out what they are talking about, but I can guess it was about me. I ignore it, they are legally my parents now. Once I finish the mug of water, I place it in the sink and turn to see Sherlock is sitting at his desk.

"Goodnight Sherlock." I say, walking over towards him. "Please don't stay up, go to bed soon." I say, he looks as if he hadn't slept in days.

"I will." He says. He stands up, towering over me. "Goodnight Clara." He says. I open my arms up and stand on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for a great day Sherlock, I really had a lot of fun." I say. I feel his arms wrap around my small body.

"It's fine." He says. "I actually enjoy your company." He adds. I let go of his neck and step back, giving him a smile.

"As I do as well, I think we will get along." I say. "Well I'm off to bed, and you should as well." I say, walking down the hallway and into my room.

"Goodnight Sherlock!" I yell.

"Goodnight Clara!" Sherlock responds. I open my door and flick on the light. I quickly put on the pair of socks I wore today, not caring if they were dirty. I jumped into bed and pulled the blankets over me. I wrap myself up and close my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of the ticking clock.


	15. XV: Closing The Case

**Chapter Fifteen: Closing the Case**

I woke up, pleased that I had gotten a full night sleep. The air in the room was cold, but the small window on the wall opposing the door shone some sunlight into the room. The sheets were warm, the heat clinging to my body like sand at the beach. I hear footsteps approaching my door in the hallway, I turn to see Mrs. Hudson opening my door, carrying a tray.

"Morning dear, it's a bit of a cold one this morning so I bought you a hot chocolate and some pancakes for breakfast." She says, walking over to my bed with the tray of food.

"Where's Sherlock?" I ask. "And might I add this smells amazing." I add, smelling the warm pancakes and the hot chocolate warmed my insides. "Thank you for bringing this to me, I was happy to come down."

"Oh no dear I wanted to come and give it to you, it has just gone past 8:30am so I will leave you to eat your breakfast." She says, turning and beginning to walk out the door. "Oh and Sherlock is still asleep, that young man hasn't sleep in days, just leave him be for a little longer dear." She adds, finally walking out the door and back down the stairs. I will have to repay her by helping out with chores or something. I begin to eat the pancakes, which tasted like heaven. The hot chocolate was delicious, exciting my body with its warmth. I finished it barely ten minutes later, picking up the tray of my bed and setting it on the floor whilst I got dressed. I dug through my small overnight bag, finding my jeans, a long sleeved T-shirt, bra and a fresh pair of socks. I changed into them quickly, not wanting to stand with my bare skin showing for too long, the air in the room was freezing. Once I was dressed I headed into the bathroom, only now noticing that my ankle wasn't sore anymore. I reached the bathroom, cleaning my teeth and brushing and putting it up in a ponytail. I went back into my room and put my shoes on. One think I have learnt being Sherlock's daughter, is to always have your shoes on, because you never know when you will need to run. After my shoes were tied, I picked up my tray and took to back down to Mrs. Hudson, thanking her and offering to do some chores for her.

"Oh that would be very helpful indeed. How about you can come down later this afternoon and we can talk about that, I need to start cleaning my flat. Why don't you go wake Sherlock up?" She asks, walking back into her flat, I notice that her left hip seems to stick out slightly more than her right.

"Mrs. Hudson, have you had your left hip checked?" I ask. She turns with the most shocked face I have seen.

"Oh God not you too." She says. "Yes I have, but don't tell me you're just like Sherlock." She adds.

"You're not the first, don't worry, I am not like him, I am just his daughter." I say, running back up the stairs, two at a time. I waltz back into the flat, trying to find where Sherlock's room is, I walking through the kitchen, almost bumping into the table of science equipment. That would have been fun to clean up. I continue down the hallway, finding that it connect to the hallway that leads to my room. I come face to face with a door. I stretch out my arm and begin to knock.

"Sherlock?" I ask, grabbing the doorknob and twisting it to open. The room is dark, and extremely dusty. "Sherlock?" I asked again. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and I saw Sherlock, covered in his sheets. I tip toe to the edge of his bed, he slept so peacefully, he didn't even snore. I saw his phone, charging on his bed side table. I touched the button and saw the time, 9am. Best wake him up.

"SHERLOCK!" I yell, pulling back the sheets to find him only in pajama bottoms. "Get up." I say. He finally moves. I look towards his face and see him begin to open his eyes. "Morning Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep?" I ask. He rolls his body over so that it faces me.

"I was sleeping well, until a brat by the name of Clara Eloise disturbed me." He says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well I have been up for half an hour, what time did you go to bed?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"About midnight." He says, sitting up now.

"Well that's enough sleep then. Get up. Get dressed." I say, turning to walk out of the room. "Actually, have a shower, you look like shit." I say.

"Language Clara." He bellows. I giggle and wander out of his room. I run down starts to get him some coffee, Mrs. Hudson kindly made me some and I took it up for him along with an apple. I came back up to hear the shower running. At least he had taken my advice to heart. I placed the apple and coffee on his desk and then sat myself down in the red chair, picking my book up from the side and turning to the page I left Harry's adventure on.

After 20 minutes, Sherlock was clean shaven, washed, dressed and sitting at his desk, drinking coffee and eating his apple.

"Thank you… by the way, for umm, bringing me coffee and the apple." Sherlock said, turning to face me. I look up from my book and look back at him.

"You are very welcome." I say, looking back at my book. "How is the case coming along?" I ask.

"I'm glad you asked Clara." He said, standing up from his chair and walking towards my mind map. "Come with me." He adds. I place my book down and get up and stand by him. "There was another murder, the same type of woman, blonde, 30-40 years old, found in a similar environment and was stripped from the waist up. But the stockings were still around her neck. The shoes were found in a skip bin just five minutes down the road. They had fingerprints all over them." He said.

"Guess he wasn't has careful this time." I say.

" The man's name is Paul Collins, 54 years of age, he is a pub owner. I was able to find the pub he owned and guess what, the victims all went to the night club the night they were murdered. Collins had been charged with crimes of a sexual nature before." Sherlock adds.

Did they get him?" I ask.

"Would you say being in Molly's morgue on a metal slab is classed at getting him?" Sherlock says. Oh dear God.

"What happened?" I ask.

"They got his current living address, they barged in and found him dead. Hanging from a noose in his living room." Sherlock says. I just couldn't believe it, he took his own life. "But there's more Clara. He was carrying a message with him, in the noose in permanent marker. Is a sentence." Sherlock said, dashing across the room and grabbing a photo. He handed it to me and pointed out the area I needed to be looking at. In the marker around the noose, under the neck was three words. The words were 'MY ODIUM SIDES'.

"Are you good with anagrams?" He asks.

"I don't know, but I can try and figure it out." I say, looking back at the words. "Hang on one second." I say. I drop the photo onto the coffee table and run to my room where my notebook lay on the bedside table. I picked it up and the pen and darted back down the hallway and back beside Sherlock. I opened to a blank page and wrote down the anagram.

"Have you got it down?" He asks. I look up and nod. "Good, grab your bag, we are going to Scotland Yard." He says. I run back to my room and grab my bag, making sure I have my gloves, beanie, scarf and drink bottle. I quickly fill up my drink bottle in the bathroom and walk back to meet Sherlock at the door, who was grabbing his coat and scarf.

"Can you get my coat?" I ask. He rolls is eyes and grabs it from the hook. "Thank you". I put it on, feeling warmer already. I follow Sherlock, who was already down stairs.

"Won't be back until mid afternoon Mrs. Hudson!" Sherlock yells. Walking out the door, leaving me behind.

"See you Mrs. Hudson!" I say, hoping she hears. I quickly run out the door after Sherlock, making sure it shuts. "Sherlock?!" I yell, trying to find him through a small crowd.

"Keep up Clara!" I hear him yell. I barge my way through the people on the street to find him getting to a cab. I sprint towards the cab and get in beside Sherlock.

"Don't leave me behind like that. Molly would kill you." I say, giving him a light punch in the arm.

"Well you should keep up." He says. The cab begins to pull away from the curb and into the traffic.

The rest of the cab ride was in silence. A good silence. Once we had reached Scotland Yard, Sherlock was greeted with scowls and groans. I followed him closely, keeping my head down.

"Sherlock! What are you doing here?" A familiar voice sounded. I finally look up to see Greg Lestrade. "And hello to you Clara." He adds, giving me a small smile.

"Morning Greg. How are you?" I ask. I can see Sherlock getting annoyed already.

"I'm good thank you, glad that you and Sherlock helped close that case. You were right about the stockings too." Lestrade says.

"Oh I knew I was right. Just took a little effort to prove." I say.

"Okay enough of the small talk have you had anyone figure out the anagram?" Sherlock says, clearly annoyed.

"It's an anagram?" Lestrade says, quite surprised. "How do you know that?"

"We don't know it is just an assumption, but it very likely that it is an anagram." I say.

"I will get our cryptographers straight onto it. Why didn't you say anything?" Lestrade asks. He picked up a coffee from the bench and began to drink.

"Because they won't work with me." Sherlock says like he has said it a thousand times.

"Don't worry, I can have a try." I say to Lestrade.

"You can have a crack Clara but I don't know if it will be easy for you." Lestrade says.

"You wanna make a bet?" I say. "I bet I can crack this anagram before your cryptographers, I bet you 30 quid." I say, not really knowing how much that is.

"Alright you have a deal." He says, putting his hand out to shake. I take his hand and shake it.

"Deal." I say. I see Sherlock walking back the way we came. "I will solve it, don't you worry and it will be right." I say. Turning to run after Sherlock. Sometimes I think that he doesn't want me around, and other times I think that he completely forgets that I am with him. This was one of those times. I just follow after him like I normally do. "Sherlock where are we going now?" I ask.

"The Australian High Commission." He says.


	16. XVI: Jumpstart in Life

**Chapter Sixteen: Jumpstart in Life**

It has been hours since we arrived at the Australian High Commission. Sherlock has asked if people have filed any missing persons report matching my description, they search high and low and through many databases. Nothing. It was like I didn't exist. It was depressing to think about, that nobody was worried about me or even looking for me. Sherlock then gave them my new name and his and Molly's contact details and we left.

"Where are you taking me now?" I asked. I looked at his wrist to find the time was 1:19pm. Right on queue, my stomach growled. I suppressed it, taking out my drink bottle and taking a big sip from it. "Sherlock?"

"I am going to St. George's Catholic School to pick up enrolment forms." Sherlock says.

"Have you spoken to Molly about this?" I ask.

"Yes, last night and a few night prior." Sherlock answers. "It is a good school." Sherlock adds. Moments later Sherlock hails a cab and we both get in.

"St. George's Catholic School." He says.

"Please." I add, giving a scowl. The cabbie pulls out into traffic and we headed towards the school. We arrive only 25 minutes later. Sherlock told me to stay in the cab, he darted in and grabbed the enrolment forms he had already asked to be ready upon arrival. He was in and out within 2 minutes. Once he got back in the cab, he ordered the cabbie to go to 221B Baker St. We arrive no less than 15 minutes later. I got out and ran into the flat, desperate to fins something to eat. I ran into Mrs. Hudson's kitchen and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl. I ate it as quickly as I could and ran back up stairs.

"Make sure you are packed so that when Molly gets here you will be free to go." Sherlock says as I walking into the flat. I give him a thumbs up and continued down the hallway to my room. I enter my room to find that Mrs. Hudson had ironed and folded my clothes and placed neatly on the bed. I quickly packed my bag and walked out, placing it near the door with my satchel.

"You packed?" I hear Sherlock ask.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do now?" I ask.

"Fill out your enrolment forms." He says, opening a manila folder and pulling out multiple sheets of paper. "Here, have a look at this please." He says, holding out a yellow piece of paper. I took it from is fingers and skimmed over the page. It had multiple subjects all over the page. At the top of the page, it states that I was to order them from 1-7 in the order in which I wanted each subject most. The subjects listed were Design and Technology, Art, PE, History, Music, French, Chemistry, Biology and Physics.

"What ones do you prefer me to take?" I ask.

"At least one science, either Chemistry or Biology. Then you can pick the rest yourself." He says, not looking up from his desk. I look back at the sheet, now sitting down across from him. I picked up a pen and order them in which I wanted most. I put Chemistry first, seeing as though Sherlock had all that science equipment on the kitchen table. I then placed History at number two PE at number three and biology at number four. I numbered the rest of the subject in a random order. In total I had seven subjects including Mathematics, English and Religion. They were compulsory. I gazed down at the sheet of paper, happy with my choices.

"Do you want me to take it home and show Molly?" I ask, looking back at Sherlock.

"I will text her the subjects you chose." Sherlock said, placing a hand out, I handed him the sheet. He turned it the right way up, he smiled as he glanced over my choices.

"Good choices Clara." He said, setting it down next to him along with all the other school forms. Sherlock picked up his pen again and finished filling out the enrolment forms. He scribbled his signature along the dotted line and placed it back in the manila folder. "Now we just wait for Molly to come and collect you and get her to sign the forms."

"Okay. What are we gonna do for the time being?" I ask, wandering over towards the couch and collapsing into the leather.

"We are going to plan out your identity." He says. He jumps up from his seat and begins pacing. "Let's narrow down what we already have. Name?"

"Clara Eloise Holmes" I say, filling in the gaps.

"Age?"

"15. I think?"

"Parents?"

"Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper."

"Date of Birth?" I stop and think. "Um, how about the day I was found?" I suggest.

"Okay, that would be the 16th of September." Sherlock says. "Addresses?"

"121 Gloucester Avenue, London and 221B Baker Street London." I say. "I think I know the basics now."

"Do you really? You need a cover story Clara, so that people aren't suspicious, it is already suspicious because I am legally your father. So lets not dig ourselves deeper." He says. He continues pacing, the thudding of his feet on floor becoming a beat. "How about this, Molly wanted to adopt since she can't have children, she went to an orphanage and selected you, since it would be easier for her due to work hours and you are old enough to look after yourself. However she needed a second party to sign the papers, so she asked me and I accepted."

"Sounds good, let's just go with that for now." I say. I open my notebook to write down the little notes Sherlock and I had discussed. I flicked through the pages, coming across the anagram that Sherlock and I had discovered at the scene. I dog ear the page and come to a fresh page. I jot down the notes and revise them once more. This is so surreal, I am in London, a place I don't recall ever being in. I am from Australia, a distant island. I know all there is to know, but I don't know myself. I feel lost within myself. I shake off the feeling and flick back to the anagram. I scan the words. Seeing multiple different words flashing before my eyes. Words like soy, dyed, semi, mousy. I wrote all these down, but none of them seemed to pop out as important.

"Molly's here Clara." Sherlock says, interrupting my thoughts. I jump up and run down stairs. "Molly!" I say, jumping into her arms.

"Hello blossom, how are you feeling?" She asks, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my hair.

"Much better." I say. "Can't wait to go home. Sherlock struggled to make my bed." I say, giggling at the flashback to him breaking the shelves.

"Why was he making a bed, I would have expected him to make you sleep on the couch." She said.

"Bet's me." I say. "Sherlock is upstairs if you want to talk to him." I say.

"Oh yes, I need to talk to him actually." She says, beginning to climb the stairs. I follow her up towards the flat.

"Clara, sit down please." Sherlock asks. I give him a funny look, but do as I am told. I place myself where I sat before Molly arrived. Sherlock and Molly stood side by side on the other side of the coffee table.

"Clara sweetie, Sherlock and I just want to talk to you about this school thing." Moly began. "We just want to make sure that you're okay with it. And just ask a few things of you." She says.

"Clara, I ask that you don't speak of cases at school unless I ask you. I am in the media quite a bit, there have already been photos of us, we need to start being more careful." Sherlock says, looking down on me.

"I can do that." I say.

"I expect some strong grades as well Clara, I don't want you to slack off, if you need help, ask." He adds.

"Yes Sherlock."

"Now, Sherlock and I have spoken about the home arrangements. To get us more money, I have arranged for myself to work late every second week starting this week. During this week, you will be staying here with Sherlock. We will need to get you some clothes for you for when you are here." Molly says.

"Okay, what about school uniforms?" I ask.

"We will have a set here and I set at Molly's flat." Sherlock says.

"Okay fair enough." I say, yawning just after. "I'm knackered Molly can we go home?" I ask.

"Yes blossom, I just need to sign these forms. Pick up your bags and go on and say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson." She says, she walks over to Sherlock's desk were the forms are as I pick up my bags and coat. I hobble down stairs and say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson, saying that I will be moving in here with Sherlock.

"Oh how splendid! I'll make you your lunches how does that sound?" She says, smiling her brightest."

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Hudson, thank you so much." I say, pulling her into a hug. I let her go back to making Sherlock and herself dinner. I stand at the door, wrapping my coat around myself. I hear Sherlock and Molly talking but can't quite make out what they are saying. Suddenly, Molly stops talking, like she was interrupted. I slowly walk to the base of the stairs but Molly is already on her way down stairs.

"Come along Clara, let's get you home." She says, a smile plastered upon her face. I follow her out the door and to the car. I place my bags in the backseat and then get in the passengers side. I look back up to the flat to see Sherlock standing in the window, violin in hand. Molly gets in and starts the old car. The roar of the engine mingled in with the sound of London. She pulled out of the curb and into the traffic, I lean my head against the window. The city looked so peaceful at night, the lights made it seem like I was at a circus or a show. It was beautiful.

We got home just before 6pm, I quickly grabbed my bags and dashed inside to escape the cold. I ran upstairs and placed them on my bed.

"Butter Chicken curry sound alright Clara?" She asks.

"Yeah, whatever's easiest." I say. I sit at the breakfast bar. "You are awfully happy this evening." I say. I could tell she was blushing. "Molly, what did Sherlock and you talk about?" I ask. I already knew. I am not that thick, but I just wanted to here her say it.

"Nothing that concerns you Miss Clara." She says, placing the already cut chicken into the fry pan.

"Oh I already know Molly, I just wanna here you say it." I say, smirking at myself. Man I was clever. I saw Molly's stance harden.

"Well what do you think happened?" She asks, facing me and leaning on the kitchen bench. I wait for the hesitation to set in.

"I think that you and Sherlock got a bit close." I say. "That's all I'm saying." Molly's face goes red. I knew it. She looks down at the floor.

"You are too clever for your own good you know that?" She says, returning to the chicken.

"Well I guess that's why I'm a Holmes."


	17. XVII: First Day at St George's

**Chapter Seventeen: First Day at St. George's**

"Have you got everything? Have you got your lunch? Books?" A frazzled Molly asks.

"Molly, calm down. I have everything." I hold her arms in reassurance. "I will be fine." I say.

"You better behave." Sherlock uttered. Both Molly and Sherlock had come to the school with me, to see me off on my first day of school. Molly had ironed my uniform, making sure that there as no creases and folds in the shirt and skirt. My blazer had been pressed at the dry cleaners, the buttons all shiny. I carried with me a designated school bag, which held all my books, lunch, water and personal needs. Sherlock and Molly agreed to buy me a phone, so that I could contact them when I need to. They also had keys made for each flat.

"Okay, I will see you here at 3:00pm." Sherlock adds. "Have a good day and please don't insult anyone." He said. Such a surprise coming from him.

"I will try my best." I say. I notice that people are giving me funny looks, staring at me up and down.

"Just ignore them Clara." Sherlock says, "They won't cause any trouble." He adds, placing an arm around me. "See you at this spot at three okay?" I nod in reassurance. He gives me a gentle kiss on the forehead, handing me over to Molly.

"You can call or text me whenever you need to okay?" Molly says, straighten out my blazer for me.

"I will." I pull her into my embrace. "See you tonight Molly." I part ways with Molly and Sherlock, turning to catch a glimpse of them smiling at each other, walking arm in arm down the street. I smile to myself, I knew it. I wander down the halls and try and find my homeroom. I follow the map the school had given me at the interview. After what felt like hours, I found it. I walk into the crowed room. Children were sitting on chair and desks. Paper was being thrown from one side of the classroom to the other. I sit down at nearest vacant desk. No long after, a teacher waltzes in, placing his briefcase on the desk.

"Alright class settle down!" He bellows. Everyone hurries to their seats, sitting down and looking straight back at him. "Thank you, now we have a new student joining us today." He says. My whole body tenses and I feel a sicken feeling brewing in my gut. "Would you like to stand up" He glances down at his page. "Clara Holmes." Everyone begins looking around, trying to find me. I force my legs to straighten out and I stand up. I shuffle up and stand next to the teacher.

"Oi I recognise you! You're that girl from the papers!" One kid yells from the back of the classroom.

"Yeah! She was the chick spotted with that detective!" Another joins in.

"Even has the same last name as him!" A girl at the front bellows.

"Alright that's enough!" The teacher says. "Yes, she is from the papers, I recognised her once she stood up as well. There is no need for you to carry on like that." He adds. "Now Clara, tell us a bit about yourself." He said. I look up to see about 25 sets of eyes staring straight at me. I see a familiar face sitting in the middle of the classroom, but I don't connect the dots.

"Well, I don't think there is much to tell." I say. "You lot seem to know a little about me."

"Is that detective bloke your dad? I saw him with another lady and you were with them this morning?" A boy asked from the back, the same kid from before.

"Michael that's enough." The teacher says. "Well if you really don't want to say anything, just go and take a seat Clara. Please make Clara feel welcome everyone." He says. "Alright, say if you're here. Michael Abbott?"

"Here."

"Emma Buckley?"

"Here." The roll went on for what seemed like forever. Until one name caught my attention

"James Wilson?" I turn to see the familiar face, it was the boy from the fish and chips shop, the one Sherlock gave a look to.

"Here." He said, he looked towards me and smiled.

"Hi." He mouthed to me.

"Hey." I replied. "What do you have next?" I asked, still mouthing the words to him.

"English, you?" I shuffle through the pages I had gotten, finding my timetable. I smiled to myself

"English." I say. "Same class?" I ask again.

"Possibly." He says, flashing me a smile. "Pass me your time table." He asks, holding out his hand for it. I gently place it in his hand and he studies it intently, comparing it to his time table. "We have the same classes." He says, smiling a little. He hands it back to me and I smile back. The shrilling of the bell startled me, James laughed. I quickly pack up all my gear and place it inside my school bag. "Clara! Wait up!" James yells from the classroom. I stop in my tracks and step to the side of the corridor.

"Hi James, long time no see." I say. He chuckles a little.

"Yeah, well I figured you would need someone to show you where everything is, and since we have the same classes and all. Do you have your PE uniform?" He asks.

"Yeah, it's packed in my bag." I add, patting my bag.

"Okay, got a locker yet?" He queried. I think back to the interview, the principal said I would have to find my own locker.

"No, I don't." I say.

"There is a spare one next to mine, do you want it?"

"Sure, I would gladly take it, anything to get some of this shit out of my bag." I say, James burst into a laugh.

"Come along Clara, we have 10 minutes." I followed James to my new locker. He opened it, rotten food and wrappers filled the locker. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed some paper towel and cleaned it out for me. I then I remember I had some baby wipes in my bag. I quickly wiped the locker of it's germs and filth. I pulled out my uniform and hung it on the coat hanger on the hook on the side. I neatly placed my unneeded books on the shelf. I scramble through my bag to find the tote bag Molly got me, soon finding it and placing my English and Biology books in the bag. I add to the collection of books my pencil case, my school diary and my notebook for mine and Sherlock's cases.

"James?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says, peeking from behind his locker door.

"You ready?" I pull my tote onto my shoulder, the weight of it making me wobble from side to side.

"Yep. Let's go, English is down this corridor." We walk together side by side. Many of the other students are giving me looks. I shrug them off, just wanting ot escape to class.

Finally came the last period of the day. PE. I am clawing at my uniform, changing into my PE uniform. Other girls from my class were giving me looks. I know remembered that there were still many bruises on my back and down my legs.

"How did you get those?" One blonde girl asks, Sophie. She was staring at me in English class. I quickly think of a story to tell her, I could never tell her what really happened to me.

"I fell down the stairs at my house." I quickly say. She gives me a nod and wonders back to her bag. I quickly tie my shoelaces and head out with the rest of the class.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, today we will be doing a fitness test all lesson." The teacher announced, his voice echoing throughout the gym. Groans and stamping of feet followed shortly after. "Alright first up is the beep test." He adds.

"Why do we have to do the beep test, we did it last term!" A student yells from the back of the group.

"Because I say so. Now all of you line up on the line, you are running to the cone and stopping until the next beep starts." We all hurried to the line, squashing and pushing each other to get the prime spot. James and I were at the end of the line, avoiding everyone as much as possible. "Alright. I am pressing play now. Listen to the voice please." A mellow voice made itself known with the group.

"Three…two…one." The first beep rang out.

It was just me and one other boy left in the test.

"Start level 10.9" The mellow voice spoke. I was getting tired, but not as tired as the boy. I had picked up his name, Thomas, since as everyone but James was cheering for him.

"Come on Tom! You aren't gonna let the new girl bet you!" All the voices said. James was cheering for me, ignoring the obnoxious looks he was getting from the rest of the class.

"Start level 11.1" The voice said. I looked to my side to see that Thomas had dropped out, throwing up his lunch on the side of the gym. The girl from the change room, Sophie, was standing with him. I kept going, not bothering with Thomas. I finally stopped, at level 11.5.

"Christ, that is a new record for the girls! You did fantastic young lady! Where on earth did you come from?!"

"I'm from Australia." I say in between breaths. James, being the sweetheart he is, had gotten my drink bottle for me. I thanked him and took a giant swig.

"Australia, they have some insane athletes. But I have seen you somewhere before… Don't tell me! Let me guess."

"She was with that detective bloke! Sherlock Holmes or something" Sophie yells out.

"Oh yeah, now I know." The bell began to ring. Thank the Lord. "Alright class dismissed. Good job Clara. We will continue the fitness test tomorrow!" The teacher yells. I jog into the change room and quickly change, not bothering to have a shower. I wait outside the boys change room for James.

"Where did you learn to run like that huh?" A voice bellows from above me. I look up to see Thomas, flames in his eyes.

"I don't know, I must just be fit." I say. He comes closer to me.

"Yeah, or you cheated." He spat. His breath filling my nose.

"How can you cheat on that?" I ask.

"I dunno but I will fi-" He began. James strolled out the change room.

"Everything okay here?" He said, placing an arm in between us.

"Yeah yeah, just congratulating Clara on an excellent beep test score." Thomas said. He picked up his bag and walked out the gym, James and I followed shortly after.

"Class dismissed." My home group teacher announced, who I had learnt his name was Mr. Hill.

"See you James! I yelled. I jumped out of my seat, eager to get home and work on a case with Sherlock. I stuffed what I didn't need in my locker and dashed out the front gate. Low and behold, Sherlock was standing there.

"Afternoon Clara." He said.

"Afternoon Sherlock." He took my gym bag of my hands and hailed a cab.

"It's going to rain soon so we may as well catch a cab home, any lucky with the anagram?" He asks. I slide into the cab and Sherlock follows after.

"No, I have a few words down, I will show you when I get home. Have the boys at Scotland Yard cracked it yet? I give the cabbie our address and he pulls into the busy street.

"No, they have no clue." Sherlock says.

"Yes! I still have a chance."

"Well I will show you what I have come up with when we get home, I have a feeling we will have a case tonight, so you better have all your homework done or no case."

"Yes Dad."


	18. XVIII: Within the Hour

**Chapter Eighteen: Within the Hour**

Sherlock stood on the side of the road, eyes wide. I realized what I had said. Dad.

"I am so sorry Sherlock I didn't mean it at all I swear." I quickly say, hoping he will understand.

"Clara it is completely fine, I am technically your father anyway." He said, then turning to gaze out the window, a smile growing on his lips.

"I don't have much homework, it's almost child's play." I say. Sherlock turns his attention to me, facing his body towards me.

"Remember what I said, no case if your homework isn't done."

"I know, I bet I can have it done in an hour"

"I'm sure you can, considering how smart you are for your age. What homework do you have?" He asks. For once Sherlock actually seems interested in what I have to do.

"I have Chemistry, History, Maths and History; not a lot for each."

"You should be right, have you eaten today?" He asked, concerned.

"Why…?" I ask.

"I just don't want you making the same mistakes I did when I was at school and that I still do now." He said.

"Well…in that case yes, I have eaten my lunch today. Molly made it for me. Apparently she will make lunch before she leaves for work and put it in the fridge and when I stay at your flat, Mrs. Hudson will make it in exchange for me helping her do some cleaning." I say.

"Sounds fair, Mrs. Hudson will probably get you to make sure that our flat 'clean'." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, as clean as it will bloody get, the flat is full of dust Sherlock." I say.

"Yeah, now you sound just like Mrs. Hudson." He says.

"Well it is unhygienic, I am surprised that you haven't gotten sick or anything." I say.

"I'm used to it." He said.

The remainder of the cab journey was in silence, expect for the occasional siren and honking of car horns. We arrived at Baker Street less than 15 minutes after leaving school. I hurried inside and sat down on my side of the desk. Sherlock must have tided it up because it was clear of any papers. I opened my Chemistry textbook and began the hellish hour of work. Sherlock wondered in afterwards, gingerly picking up his violin and began composing his

"DONE!" I scream, slamming my Math textbook shut, in less than an hour too. I quickly pack all my stuff in my bag and dash downstairs to find Mrs. Hudson taking out a slice.

"Oh hello dear, you are just in time for your afternoon tea. Now, I don't know what you like, but I made you a zucchini slice." She added, placing the tin on the stove to cool.

My mind went black, memories flashed before my eyes of an older woman, only seeing the time worn skin and the many rings embezzling her fingers. I couldn't see her face, like most of memories. The taste of this woman slice dancing on my tongue. "Hang on one second Mrs. Hudson." I say, I bolt out of her flat, upstairs and scanned the room for my notebook. "Where is it?" I question myself. I scramble through Sherlock's papers on his side of the desk, my room and the kitchen. Nothing.

"Looking for this?" I turn to see Sherlock holding my notebook, open to the page of things I remember. "It's interesting how you can only remember things that seem sentimental to you." He says, flicking through the back pages of the book.

"Give it back. I need it." I ask, the coldness in my tone sending a chill down my own spine. Sherlock stares down at me, reading me again. "Did you get anything?" He snaps the book shut and tosses it to me. I catch it, earning a paper cut on my index finger. I quickly jot down what I remember, the smells, the taste, who I saw… That woman.

"Clara, go and have some dinner, I have a feeling we will have a case tonight." Sherlock yells from his bedroom.

"But it is like 4 o'clock Sherlock!"

"You never know with Scotland Yard, they just pounce on you whenever you aren't ready."

"Fine. You come down too. You need to eat. I can tell you haven't eaten all day." I hear him groaning, and after some more persuasion, he appeared form his dark cave of a room.

"It's 5:30 Sherlock, I don't know why you are so fussed about not having a case." I said, slapping the leather couch with my arms.

"You just wait Clara, he will call." He placed his fingertips on his lips again. I glance down at my notebook, the anagram laughing at me. I had a few more words down, but the possibilities are endless. I look around the living room. Seeing the dust dancing in the cool air. My eyes caught a glimpse of a pile of newspapers. I pull myself out of the couch and wander over. I pick the first one. The front page was of Piccadilly Circus, the electronic billboard where covered with a man's face, with the words "MISS ME?" printed directly next to the man's face.

"Sherlock… who is this man?" I ask, showing him the front page. As if it was pure chance, Sherlock's phone rang through the silent flat.

"I will tell you if it ever becomes relevant. Get changed and quickly, we have a case." Sherlock said, accepting the call. I ran to my room, taking my shirt of as I did and changed into a pair of jeans and a top. I stuffed my feet into my converses, not caring if it made them scream in pain. I put on my jumper and grabbed my small bag, placing my drink bottle, scarf, beanie, gloves and notebook inside. By the time I was done, Sherlock was done and he had put his shoes on and coat on. I reached to the top of the hook, trying to get my coat. Sherlock leans over me grabs it, smirking as he handed it to me.

"Thank you, will we be running a lot this evening?"

"Depends, are you in for catching a serial killer?"

"What do you mean serial killer?"

"Don't play dumb Clara, you know exactly what I mean."

"Hang on, so there is another anagram?" I say, my mind puzzled from the fact that this is possible. I haven't even solved the first one. "Is this person the same as the last?" I ask, biting the side of my cheek.

"Fortunately yes, but he is getting better at correcting his mistakes." Lestrade says. He runs his fingers through his silver hair, the poor man. His wife has cheated on him countless times and the man is struggling.

"Are you okay Greg?" I ask, pulling him aside.

"Yeah yeah Clara, I'm okay, just a little stressed about the case." He didn't even make eye contact with me.

"Pardon my French but bullshit, I know what's going on. I was going to ask if there is anything that I can do to help. Maybe come by in the mornings and get your kids ready of a morning and take them to school. I know they go to my school. Seriously Greg, I wan to help." I say. Tears welled up in Lestrade's eyes, he pulled me into a hug, the man was devastated.

"She's gone, and she left me with my two sons, they don't understand what is going on, I can't tell them. All those "business trips" she was taking, she was fucking other men." He cried, my shoulder soaked with his salty tears. We were earning looks for the other officers in the building. Lestrade pulled me into his office.

"Lestrade, do you want my help?" I ask.

"Clara, you have your own problems, with you not knowing who you really are, but your help would be help me out a lot. I'll give you my address and contact number. He quickly writes it down on a post-it note and hands it to me.

"Clara! Let's go, you need to get home." Sherlock bellows from outside.

"I'll talk to him about it now." Lestrade said. Sherlock wandered into the office and I walked out, waiting on the lobby of the station. About ten minutes later Lestrade and Sherlock exited the lift, Sherlock with a stern face plastered on his face. Shit.

"See you tomorrow Clara, I will introduce you to the twins." Lestrade says.

"Yeah yeah, sure." I tremble. Sherlock had already waltzed out of Scotland Yard. "Is he okay?" I ask.

"I think this case has gotten to him a little. I will have Sherlock tell you the new anagram. You better get going, it's getting late." Lestrade added. He patted me on the back and headed back towards the lift. I followed Sherlock outside. But he had gone.

Fuck.


	19. XIX: Lost in a Big City

**Chapter Nineteen: Lost in a Big City**

I wander down the empty alleyways, sweat dripping from my temples. Where the fuck did Sherlock bugger off to? How could he just leave me like that? The lights of the city grew brighter as the sun set below the horizon. The air surrounding me cooled and the breeze lifted. I wrap my arms around me, pulling my jumper closer to me. I walked onto a busy road, trying to see if anything was familiar. People passed by me, not wondering why a girl my age was out this late all by myself.

"Clara?" I voice pips up. I jump and hold my hand to my chest, turning to only find James.

"Jesus Christ you scared me half to death James." I loosen my shoulders and take a deep breath of polluted air. "What are you doing out here so late?" I ask.

"I was just going for a walk, to clear my head and such, what are you doing out?" He ponders.

"I was with Sherlock and then he just bloody runs off. Now I don't know where the hell I am." James chuckles at my distress. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"For someone so incredibly smart and stunning, you can be a real idiot sometimes." He looks at his feet and smirks to himself. "Do you want me to walk you home? Your flat isn't far from the fish 'n' chip shop." He says.

"That would be fantastic." I say. I couldn't refuse, I was lost in a city I barely known and I am just over Sherlock's moodiness.

James and I made our way to 221B. But time seemed to have passed so quickly, we were actually enjoying ourselves. For the first time since that day in Hyde Park, I felt happy.

"And here you are. 221B Baker Street." James announced proudly.

"Thank you ever so much James." I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him towards me. I feel his arms contact with my waist, sending tingling sensations all over my body. I let go and wave him off. I stand on the step and look down at the lock. The wood surrounding the lock is chipped. Someone has broken in. I grasp the handle and slowly turn the doorknob. The door swings open, revealing a dark hallway. Mrs. Hudson must be out with the man she was talking about a few nights ago. My ears twitch as shuffling sounds echo down the bitter still flat. I slowly creep up the stairs, skipping the 5th step as it creaks. I hold my breath as I reach the door of mine and Sherlock's flat. I peep through the small crack in the doorway, a silhouette of a woman, wearing black clothing danced across the living room. I take one last shallow breath. I slowly creak the door open and the woman's head snaps towards me.

"Hello Clara." Her posh voice spoke. "I am so glad you came."

"Who are you? And how did you get into the flat?" I ask, closing the door behind me.

"Oh, now that would be getting a bit to personal."

"You know my name, it is only fair that I know yours now." I say, the fear in my voice almost showing.

"Fair enough, my name is Jane." She spoke, she slumped down in Sherlock's chair, as if she had been here before.

"I didn't say you could make yourself at home." I growl.

"Someone has an attitude, I like it." She spoke, rising from Sherlock's chair. She is only slightly taller than me, her figure skinny as anything.

"You have put on a bit of weight since the last time I saw you Clara." She said, avoiding my glare. I froze, my eyes relaxing and my heart pounding. I collapse into John's old chair and run my hands through my hair.

"Ho-o-ow do you know that? How do you know my name?" I tremble.

"I have connections dear. I know more about you than you do.

"Don't call me that." I snap. "And don't you dare wave that card in my face."

She stares at me disapprovingly.

"That is no way to treat someone of authority Clara." She says, standing over me.

"Well judging from your clothing, brand of perfume and your High Street shoes over by the door, I'm guessing you slept your way into the money you have." I smirk. She stands up, straightening out her pencil skirt in her black dress.

"No wonder he likes you so much."

"You would be correct." A bellowing voice echoed. My head snapped towards the door to see Sherlock and Molly standing my the door.

"Hello Irene."


	20. XX: Adding Spice to The Mix

**Chapter Twenty: Adding Spice to The Mix.**

"Sherlock… I thought she was dead." Molly quivered. Molly's voice was broken and shaken. She hid herself behind Sherlock, his tall frame covering her left side. The bags under her eyes were visible.

"Well guess what… I'm not." Irene smirked. "So I see Sherlock as lowered his standards."

"Don't you dare say that." Sherlock said, standing in front of Molly and myself. "How dare come to my flat and insult my family like that. Now you tell us why you have come here or you can get the fuck out." Sherlock bellowed. Irene stood up and walked over towards me.

"Well then, this is a nice reunion. Jim said you were his favourite." I froze behind Sherlock. No.

"What did you say?" Molly questioned. "You are a sick bitch." Molly accused, pointing at her.

"At least Molly don't have to take my clothes off to please a man." I add. Irene's gaze turns to me, the surprise sewn onto her face. "You are smart Irene, but not as smart as me. You use your body to get what you want, you blackmail people, that's how you survive, on the fear and suffering of others. Now get out of my house." I show her the door. My right hand is curled in a fist, my knuckles white. Irene puts her fancy heels on.

"No wonder if he likes you so much. You are just like him. But I can see it now, why Jim liked you so much. Because you are just like him. You are the embodiment of Sherlock and Jim."

"Don't you dare say that my daughter is like Moriarty." Sherlock growled. Molly glared at her, her gaze not even flinching. She glides out the door, but I grab her wrist and pull her back. From the corner of my eye, I see Sherlock grab Molly's hand.

"Listen lady, you have no idea what I endured while I was kidnapped. I don't remember any of it, but Molly has a report to prove it." I say.

"I know, I watched." Irene smirked, her cold voice sending a chill down my spin.

"Get out, and don't ever come back." Sherlock bellowed.

"And stay away from my daughter, you sick, twisted cow." Molly said, pulling my shoulder to come and stand next to her.

"You have my number Sherlock, if you want to talk, you know where to find me." Irene leans into Sherlock cheek. But Sherlock backed away, staring her down. Irene pouted her lips and stormed out of the flat. Sherlock, Molly and I stare her down as she walks graciously down the creaky stairs, her heels clicking as they made contact with the old wooden steps. Sherlock let go of Molly's hand and slammed the door shut, making the house shake.

"Clara…are you okay?" Sherlock asks. He holds my face in his hands, the palms covering both sides of my face completely. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, the stinging sensation they caused. "Clara, please don't cry, please don't cry." He added. He pulls me into him, dragging Molly into the mix. "I am so sorry, the both of you, I should have told her to leave straight away." He cried. The hug was warm. For the first time, I felt loved. Molly broke the hug, I could tell she was a little worried.

"Sherlock, I thought she was dead. She was on my slab, her face all bashed up." Molly cried. "How can she be alive?"

"She faked her death, just as I did. She hid from me for six months and then she revealed to John that she wasn't dead. I followed John and discovered this. I was heartbroken, because she was the first person I couldn't 'read'. But I guess I'm over her now, because she is like an open book now." Sherlock said. I had drifted to the couch, Molly in pursuit. I sat down, still mortified from what Irene had told me.

"Clara, I think you should head to bed, it is getting a little late." Molly said. "Sherlock can I talk to you please. In private." Molly added. She glided to Sherlock's bedroom and leant against the doorframe…waiting.

"Molly is pissed at you, you are dead." I whisper.

"It doesn't bother me, as long as you aren't in trouble." Sherlock winks. "You best be off to bed, you can have a shower in the morning. You are walking to Lestrade's in the morning to pick up his boys and then walking to school."

"Yep." I quickly run to Molly and give her a hug. "Goodnight Mum." I say. I knew it would make Molly smile. I dash off to bed, quickly changing into my pajamas.

"Night Dad, night Mum!" I yell from my room. I could feel them both smirking and smiling. I crawled into bed but I just lied there, allowing the warm of the blanket to overcome me. My eyes suddenly shut, bolted down and my mind slowly drifted away into dreamland.


	21. XXI: Jonathan and Oliver

**Chapter Twenty-One: Jonathan and Oliver**

After waking up early and getting myself ready for school. I wandered down the hallway, I had found Sherlock had left me a note on my side of the desk. I picked it up, straighten out the page so that I could read it more clearly.

"Clara, I have had to leave early to discuss some things with Molly. I will be back in time for you to arrive back from Lestrade's home. Make sure you have a shower this morning and all your homework done. Dad"

He has called himself Dad. A wave of joy and relief flowed over me, relaxing me and bringing me back down from the clouds. I wandered into the bathroom and showered, feeling fresh and extremely clean afterwards. I brush my hair up into a ponytail, the many knots pulling on my scalp. I dress myself in my uniform and throw my blazer around me to keep the warmth in. I grab my backpack from beside my side of the desk and quickly ran downstairs and asked Mrs. Hudson, who was making my breakfast and lunch, where 112 Harley Street was.

"Oh dear, it's not even a ten minutes away it is just around the corner pretty much, you'll find it being the smart young lady you are." She said. "Now I've packed your lunch, it's in the fridge and your water bottle is in the drying rack." She adds.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson." I say. I scoff down the porriage and fruit that have been placed on top. Once I am finished, I wash up and turn to the fridge door, the cool are blasting into my face as I open the door. I stuff the lunch into my bag and put my water bottle onto the side of my backpack. The weight of the backpack pulls me towards the ground like an anchor, but not enough to knock me over. I dump my bag at the foot of the stairs and quickly dash upstairs, once up there, I open Sherlock's laptop to quickly Google Lestrade's address. While it loads, I furiously brush my teeth. I memorise the directions and make my way down stairs, scooping up my bag from the floor.

"Goodbye Mrs. Hudson!" I bellow, before the door slams shut. The cool London air surrounds me as I walk down Baker Street to 112 Harley Street.

"Ah Clara! You are early than I expected." Lestrade said, pulling me into a massive hug.

"Good to see you too Greg."

"Daddy who is that girl?" A small voice squeaked.

"Is she our new babysitter?" Another piped

"Jonathan and Oliver, this is Clara. Clara, this is James and Oliver." I place my bag beside me and get down to there level. The young boys were identical twins, every feature and aspect of them the same. Jonathon and Oliver look so much like their father it would be hard to say that they aren't his children.

"It is very nice to meet you." I say, holding out my hand to shake. Jonathon reaches out for my hand first, followed hesitantly by Oliver. "Do you guys have nicknames I can call you by, you can call me Cee if you want."

"Jonathon is called JJ a lot, due to his middle name being James, and Oliver is called Ollie." Lestrade says proudly. I turn my attention back to the two boys.

"Can I call you two by those names?" I ask.

"Yes, but don't get us mixed up!" Ollie says.

"I will try my best." I giggle.

"Okay boys, go get dressed, Clara will be waiting for you downstairs to take you to school." Lestrade says. The boys smile and quickly run up stairs, Ollie tripping on the last step. "Would you like a drink, they will be a while." He says.

"A cup of tea will be lovely actually, it is freezing cold."

"I shall be right on it. The kettle just boiled" Lestrade says.

"Just fill it up half way, I won't have time to drink it all."

"Sure thing." He pours the hot water over a English Breakfast tea bag. "Have you had breakfast?" He asks.

"Yeah, I had porriage with fruit on top. Don't worry, I do get feed." I say. Lestrade's smiles.

"Well, if you don't happen to have breakfast, feel free to make yourself some toast or cereal, the boys will show you where everything is." He adds, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Thank you, means a lot." I gently sip on my tea, the hot water burning my tongue a little. I turn to see Lestrade fishing out of something in his pocket. He pulls out a silver key, all shiny and new.

"Here is a key to the house, incase I am not home when you arrive." He says, sliding it across the bench. "I'm heading off now so I have to leave you with them."

"It's fine, I'm sure they will be ready soon, plus, we have a full hour and a half before school starts. So same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." He sculls down the last of his coffee and runs upstairs to say goodbye to his boys. I giggle hearing Greg say to them to behave and make sure you look after Clara. He comes flying down the stairs and grabs his coat of the rack.

"Have a good one!" I yell.

"You too, I'll be home to see the boys in the afternoon." He says. He shuts the door with a loud bang, the force rippling through the walls. Not even a minute later, JJ and Ollie come flying down stairs.

"Clara can you do my shoelaces up?" Ollie asks, holding is foot out to me.

"And mine!" JJ adds.

"Yes, of course boys" I giggle. "Have you too had breakfast?" I ask.

"Yes." Ollie says. He gives me his other foot.

"Have you two got lunches too?" I ask.

"Ummm…. No" JJ says. "Daddy forgot again." He adds.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can make you your lunches, we still have an hour and a half 'till school time starts." I say.

"Okay, so have you two got your lunches?" I ask

"Yep" Both say in unison.

"Drink bottles?"

"Yep"

"Brushed hair and teeth?"

"Yep"

"Okay let's go." I say. I pull out the set of keys Sherlock gave me and find the one Lestrade had given me. I usher the boys out of the house and lock the door.

"Okay, onto the footpath boys." I order. Once on the path, the boys grab my hands in unison.

"Daddy always said to hold his hand so that we don't get lost." Ollie said.

"Well your Dad is a very clever man." I say.

The boys talk to me almost the whole way to school. I drop them off at their classroom and introduce myself to their teacher.

"Oh! You are that young girl from the papers." Miss King says.

"Yes, my name is Clara Holmes." I say, putting out my hand to shake, which is takes enthusiastically.

"Why do you have the Lestrade boys then?" She asks.

"Oh Sherlock and Greg are close friends, and I offered to take his boys to school since I go to the same one as them."

"Oh I see, well it was lovely to meet you."

"And you Miss King. If you have any issues with either of them at school, please come and find me first before calling their father, he has a lot on his plate at the moment." I say.

"Sure thing, I'll add that to the school roll." She says. I quickly turn to Ollie and JJ.

"Okay boys, now you have a good day today and behave okay?" I say.

"Yes Clara." JJ says.

"Yes Clara." Ollie giggles.

"Okay, I will come and pick you up from here after school. Be good boys." I say. I make my way across campus to my locker, only to find James standing there waiting.

"Morning Clara." James greets.

"And good morning to you too James."

"How was this morning?" He questions. I open my bag and all the unimportant things into my locker. I shove my PE bag on top of my school bag and slam it shut.

"Pretty good, from today onwards I am taking a family friend's sons to school, they are in Yr 1 so they are quite young."

"Oh yes, I saw you walking hand-in-hand with them on the way to school." I giggle.

"Well, you should have stopped."

"Couldn't, Dad was driving me again."

"Lucky you." I say, punching him lightly in the arm. The bell shrills throughout the halls.

"Better get going." James says.

"Agreed." I open my locker and shove in my tote my books for the first two periods of the day. I shut it and wait for James, before we walked to homeroom together.


	22. XXII: James, please

**Chapter Twenty-Two: "James…please."**

"For this assignment you will need to partner up." Mr. Green, my biology teacher bellows. I felt James grab my hand under the lab table, earning ourselves a couple of whistles and giggles. I turn to see him staring blankly ahead, his grip on my hand not loosening.

"James?" I say. "Earth calling James." I say, waving my other hand in from of his face. He is suddenly brought back down to Earth, from wherever he was. He looks down at our hands.

"Your hands are beautiful Clara." He said, letting go of my hand and placing his back on the table.

"You know you could have just asked me like "hey Clara, you wanna be partners" like a normal person." I say.

"Well I am not a normal person Clara, and neither are you." He spoke, attaching his smile, which could probably melt the polar ice caps.

"Clara and James have you chosen your partners?" Mr. Green asked, he had walked over to our table with the task sheet, which he had been handing out to everyone.

"Yes, we are partners for this assignment." I say.

"Not the only thing you guys are partners in." I hear Sophie snicker. I turn around to face her, giving her a scowl. "We saw what you two did." She added.

"Clara ignore her." James whispered. I turn back around to face the front of the classroom, packing up my stuff and shoving it angrily into my bag. Thank God it was the last lesson of the day. As if it was by pure luck, the shrill of the bell echoed through the building.

"Okay class, draft is due along with all your research in 3 weeks. Class dismissed. Before he even finished his sentence, students hurried out the door, James and I were last to leave, not wanting to have to face everyone else.

"Are you upset with me Clara?" James asked, trying to keep up with me.

"You should have just let me hit her." I say, we have reached our lockers. I shove all my unwanted books into the locker and slam the door shut. I was about to walk away when James caught me by my waist.

"Talk to me. I have known you for what? A couple of months now? You have barely told me anything about yourself. You haven't told me the truth I know that much. I am your only friend Clara, so I can't help you unless you tell me what the hell is going on with you." James said, not letting go of me.

"Meet me at 221B Baker Street at 4:00, we can work on our assignment, then I might tell you. Now hurry up and put your shit away because we are already late." I say.

I asked my homeroom teacher if I could leave early, so I would be there for JJ and Ollie. I arrive just as the boys are being let out of class.

"I am just going to have a chat to your teacher and then we will go, go and get your bags and wait by the door." I tell them. I stroll into the classroom to find Miss King at her desk.

"Oh good afternoon Clara." Miss King said, looking up from her diary.

"Afternoon Miss, I was just wondering how the boys were today?"

"Oh they were very well behaved. They said to the other kids that you were there big sister." I giggled a little.

"No I am just a family friend. Well I better get these two home to their father. I will see you tomorrow Miss."

"Okay, have a good afternoon Clara." She says, turning straight back to work. I walk out of the bright classroom into the dull hallway to find the boys standing side-by-side waiting.

"Told you we would be good." JJ giggled.

"I know, you two are cheeky though." I say, holding out my hands for them to grab. "Time to go home and see Daddy hey?"

"Yeah!" They both say."

"Well them lets get going, I have to be home by four o'clock." I say. They grab my hands on either side of me and we walk out of the school grounds and into the busy street.

"Clara, thank you so much for looking after them today." Greg says, handing me a glass of water.

"It was my pleasure Greg, apparently they see me as their older sister, Miss King said they have been telling all their friends." I giggle.

"They need that though, now they have someone to look up to." He said.

"I'm flattered Greg." I look at the clock on the wall and my eyes widen.

"Shit it's 3:30, I have to go Greg, I am meeting a friend."

"Alright, but before you go, here are my contact details, so that if you need anything, just give me a call." Greg hands me a card with his mobile, landline and work numbers and his email. I slip it into my blazer pocket.

"Thanks, I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow Clara." I hear little feet running down the stairs.

"BYE CLARA!" They say in unison.

"Bye JJ. Bye Ollie." I say, waving to them as I walk out the door. As soon as I walk out the door, I feel a buzzing sensation on my thigh. I pull my phone out of my pocket, only to see a text from James.

"Come by the shop, I will meet you down." He said. I don't bother replying. I begin to walk towards James's shop, my tights are just keeping out the chilling breeze. I adjust my skirt and continue walking, weaving my way through a sea of strangers.

I reach James's 10 minutes later. He is standing outside, still in uniform and still with his bag on his back. He waves off his father and begins to walk with me. We talk about school and how we should plan our assignment. We arrived home to Baker Street at around 4:00.

"Clara! How was your day?" Mrs. Hudson chirps up as she hears me come through the door. "And who is this handsome young man?" She adds.

"Mrs. Hudson, this i-"

"James Wilson." He says, putting his hand out to shake, which Mrs. Hudson takes. "It's lovely to meet you, Clara is always raving on about how good your lunches are." He adds.

"Oh dear, she is always such a beautiful girl." Mrs. Hudson said, letting go of his hand.

"No denying that." He said, smiling.

"Well I'm gonna head up stairs, since you two are now the best of friends." I say, plodding my way up the creaky stairs.

"It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Hudson." James said, following me up.

"And you James. Clara can you come down once you have put your bag down?!" Mrs. Hudson yelled. I acknowledge it and dump my bag at the door.

"Just, umm, make yourself at home, just don't touch anything in the kitchen." I say, before running down stairs.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson?" I say. She comes out of her kitchen with a tray with some biscuits, fruit and two glasses of juice.

"Thought you would want something to eat." She says, handing me the tray.

"Thank you." I say.

"He seems really nice Clara." She adds. "Do Molly and Sherlock know about him?"

"No, that's what I'm afraid of." I say, walking quickly back up the stairs before she could ask me any more questions. I come back upstairs to find James nowhere in sight. "James?" I say, gingerly placing the tray on the coffee table.

"Back here Clara." He said, his voice coming from my room. I take off my shoes and leave them near the door, tip-toeing towards the dark corridor. I come to the door and push it open. I spot James sitting on the edge of my bed, holding my notebook.

"What's this Clara?" He said, waving it around.

"That is none of your business." I growl. I storm towards him, but he stands up, his tall muscular frame towering over me. He holds his hands behind his back, with that my notebook. "Give it back James."

"Not until you tell me who you are, because from what I can tell, you are far from being the Clara I know." He said.

"Give. It. Back." I say. I reach around him, but he places it above his head, far out of my reach. "Why do you want to know, you have obviously read it."

"But I want you to tell me what it is." He says. I tired to reach it by standing on my toes, but even then I was only just past his shoulders.

"Fine, I will tell you. I will tell you everything. But promise me one thing." I say.

"Anything." He said, lowering his arm.

"You can't tell anyone, absolutely no one. Molly and Sherlock can't know I have said anything to you either, Sherlock would kill you if he found out you knew."

"Okay I promise." He handed me back my journal.

"Go and take you shoes off and leave them by the door, I need to go and find something." I say. I walk out of my room, trying not to slip with my tights on. I walk into the lounge room and rummage through Sherlock's stack of papers. I come across a folder labeled "Clara Eloise Holmes", I knew this was it. I waltzed back into my room, finding James sitting on the bed comfortably.

"If you cared about me, you would read this without me around, so I am going to go and study in the living room whilst you read this." I say, quickly leaving before he could hold me back. I shut the door behind me and walk briskly out into the living room. I set myself down and begin studying, hoping and praying to God that he will still care after he finishes reading that folder.

It was about 15 minutes later when I heard a loud bang come from my room. Oh fuck what have I done. I jump up and run down the hallway.

"James!" I wail, "open the door." I say. I know he is leaning up against the door. "James…please." After what seemed like minutes, he opened the door.


	23. XXIII: Oh Clara, My Clara

**Chapter Twenty-Three: "Oh Clara, My Clara"**

He stepped aside and let me into my room, the tears evident on his face. I felt small droplets of salty water stream down my cheek.

"Clara, my Clara…" He began. "I have always known you were fragile."

"You wanted the truth, now you have it."

"But I now understand why you are the way you are. You don't really know who you are…you're so lost Clara and I want to help you get there." He walks towards me and grabs my hands and held them, like he is never going to let go.

"James, I have been raped and had my dignity taken from me. I have been probably locked in a dark, grimy room, drugged up and assaulted day in and day out… But that's not all." I wail. I take off my tie and tights. I strip my shirt and skirt off, only leaving my underwear and bra on. "I still have the evidence."

James's jaw drops. He stumbles back and sits on the edge of my bed, just staring. I look down at myself, seeing all the bruises had started to fade but were still visible. Some were yellow and some were still an ugly purple. I look up to see James cradling his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. I wander over to him, not caring what I looked like, even in this state. I kneel at his feet, and grab his hands, his large ones covering mine.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He cried. "Why did you hide yourself from me?" He said.

"Because…" I began, but I couldn't finish. I just cried, the tears never ending.

"Please don't cry Clara." James whispered. He released one hand and began stroking my hair. "Please Clara, I hate seeing you like this." He pleaded. He hauled me up and pulled me into his chest. He tangled one hand in my hair and the other he wrapped the other around my bare waist. I had placed my arms around his neck, standing on my toes.

"Please don't leave me." I beg.

"Oh Clara…my Clara…never" He whispered. He kisses my forehead, lingering for just a second, making my stomach do backflips and my heart flutter. I didn't want this moment to end.

"I think I should get dressed." I say, letting go of his neck. He nodded and looked down at his feet. I wander over to my clothes on the floor and pulled them on. James stared the whole time, and I didn't mind. I had stripped in front of him less then three minutes ago, but I knew that wasn't the only reason he was looking at me.

The room was now cold and darkness had taken over the walls. James and I had studied for biology for the past hour, and begun our assignment. Mrs. Hudson bought up some dinner. Roast chicken with steamed vegetables and mash potato, which was divine. It was nearing six o'clock, and James needed to be home by seven. He had actually had a change of clothes in his bag, from when he was at his grand-parents house the night before. I finished the last equation before I headed off into my room to change into my warmer clothes and boots. I told James he could get dressed in the bathroom, which he did silently. Ever since he found out about who I really was, he has barely spoken a word to me. I walked out of my bedroom, walking straight past the bathroom with my head down and hands by my side. I grab my scarf and gloves of the couch and shoved my hands into them. I stood behind the door and reached for my coat, only to be beaten to the hook by James. He took it down for me and handed it to me.

"Thank you…" I mumble. He doesn't say a word. I give Mrs. Hudson a yell, telling her we are leaving. She says to be back by seven. We stepped out into the street in silence. James led the way to his house, darting through people. I speed my pace to keep up with his long legs. "Slow down James." I say, trying not to yell. I grab the sleeve of his coat, dragging him back towards me. "I shouldn't have told you." I say, looking down, avoiding his gaze. He grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. He leads me into a side street, where there was barely any people walking. "Clara, I need to tell you something." I only nod, but look down, trying to not look at him for the fear of crying. "Hey, don't do that, please look at me." He pleads.

"It's hard too James." I cry. "You have known me only a few months and you know think that this has all been a lie, that I am not the Clara you know." I say. I stare at the ground, finding my boots more interesting.

"That's not true." He said. He looks at his watch and gasps at the time. "We better get going, it is 6:30pm." He said. He grabs my hand and leads me back onto the main road, back into the sea of people. He lets go and wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him.

We walked in silence until we got to his home. He stopped me just before we got to his door.

"I didn't get to finish before. So here it is, you are still you Clara. You are still the same girl I have been friends with since day one. It doesn't matter that if you have been through all of that, so long as you stay the same as you are now." He said. I say nothing, not wanting to make the situation any worse than it is. "I care about you so much Clara, can't you see that?"

"Show me." I say

"What?"

"Show me that you care." I say, looking up from my boots. His eyes were staring directly at mine, not shifting at all. Before I could say anything, his hands were cradling my face and his lips were on mine. He broke off after a moment, leaving me stunned.

"Is that enough to so that I care?" He said, smiling. I smiled, trying not to ruin the moment.

"See you tomorrow?" I say.

"Defiantly." He said. He turned to face his front door. "Goodnight Clara Eloise."


	24. XXIV: Daisy by Marc Jacobs

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Daisy by Marc Jacobs**

I pace endlessly in my room, wondering when Sherlock will be home. I have opened myself up to James, making me vulnerable to judgment. I quickly pack up the documents, the examiner's report and the police report back into the folder, and place it back into the dusty corner I found it. I pray to God that Sherlock doesn't notice, for I would have to answer to him… and Molly.

It was an hour later that Sherlock had arrived home, his hair was ruffled and his shirt all crinkled. He smelt of perfume… Molly's perfume.

"Where have you been?" I huff, crossing my arms and slanting. "Took you long enough to get back."

"None of your business Clara Eloise." Sherlock grumbled. "Mind explaining this though?" He pulled out his phone and flicked up a picture. I snatched the phone out of his hand, scanning the photo as if my life depended it on it. I recognize that blond hair anywhere. It was James and I…kissing.

"None of your business William Sherlock Scott." I say. "Have you been spying on me?" I question.

"Maybe." He said, taking the phone out of my grasp. "You're lucky I haven't told Molly, she would kill that boy."

"You're lucky I haven't kill you yet." I say, giving him a snarky look. "What gives you the right to follow me everywhere I go?"

"You're my daughter." He said, moving past me and into his chair. "What makes you think you can go about kissing James?"

"Because I am a free thinking person and you can't control my every action. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." I say, setting myself down in John's old chair. Silence grew between us, like a cancer.

"How are you and Molly?" I say. Sherlock gives me the darkest of stares, like he was burning the heart out of me. His eyes widen in surprise and he avoids all eye contact. "I may not be as smart as you Sherlock, but I'm not stupid." I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Enlighten me." He said, sitting up in his seat like he was eager to hear what I had to say.

"Well first of all, when you got home, I noticed your hair was more ruffled than usual, now it could have just been the wind outside, but there is not even a breeze. You could have done it to yourself, but you haven't done that in the time of me living with you. So it left one thing, you were with someone, a woman. Then there's your shirt, perfectly ironed when I saw you last, you come home and it's all crinkled. The crinkles are positioned on your chest, one on either side, which makes these unique. Someone grabbed you by the shirt and pulled you towards them. How do I know it was towards them? I can smell faint traces of female perfume, Marc Jacobs's Daisy to be exact. Now I know it is a popular brand and all, but I know only one person who wears it that you would be near, and her name is Molly Elizabeth Hooper." I say, giving a smile at the end. "So it leaves me to conclude that you and Molly are in a relationship." Sherlock sat there, motionless.

"You are good." Sherlock said. "Very good." He got up and came closer to me, his eyes moving from side to side, examining every inch of me. His eyebrows furrow in frustration.

"You aren't going to get anything, I know you can't." I say.

"For now Clara, only for now." He sneered. "But yes, you are right, Molly and I have begun what you so poetically call a relationship."

"May I ask how long?" I questioned.

"Just before you came into the picture, I asked her out for some coffee in thanks for solving a major case that we had." He said proudly.

"Well isn't that lovely." I say.

"What about you, how long have you been dating James behind our backs?"

"I haven't, he just kissed me tonight."

"Well judging from the way he kissed you, you one, enjoyed it, and two, have similar feelings." He argued.

"No shit Sherlock, what is a girl to do? He's my only friend, I have no one else."

"You only need one person. For a long time, John was my only friend. And that's all you need."

"Friendship 101 with a sociopath, how inspiring." I mock.

"Now that's just hypocritical." Sherlock smirked. "I'm not the only sociopath in this room."

"Clara wake up." A voice spoke gently. "Clara it's me." I turned in my bed, pulling my covers over my shoulders and tucking my legs in slightly.

"Clara, wake up." The same voice says. I feel someone touching my forehead, gingerly tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Clara, wake up, we've got work to do!" The voice bellowed. I finally get the strength to open my eyelids, the light from the window blinding my eyes. I finally see the person that voice belongs to.

"James! What are you doing here?!" I ask, pulling the sheets over me.

"Clara, I've seen you with only a bra and knickers on, you don't need to cover up." He whispered.

"That does answer the question, what are you doing here?"

"We are doing our assignment? For biology."

"Who let you in?"

"I did." Sherlock said, entering my room. "Finally wanted to meet this young man." I glare at Sherlock, I know he is trying to make it look like he doesn't know.

"Yeah, he said we could go out for a bit and then come back and do some more of it." James said, sitting down of the end of the bed.

"Um, okay, well if you two don't mind, I would like to have a shower and get dressed."

"Right, of course, I'll just be outside." James stuttered, standing up and exiting the room, leaving Sherlock and I.

"You are bloody unbelievable Sherlock." I say.

"Well here's a hint for you, take note of what James was wearing." He said, before swiftly exiting before I could argue. I jump out of bed and grab my nicest pair of jeans, top and jumper, along with clean hosiery. I run to the bathroom and have the quickest shower I could muster. I get changed and run back to my room to find James, making my bed.

"You didn't have to do that." I say, opening my cupboard and grabbing my Converses.

"Well if it means I get to spend more time with you than I will." He said, adding the last pillow onto the bed. I sit down on the floor and stuff my feet in my shoes, trying to do them up as quickly as I can. "Clara you don't have to rush, seriously." James said, motioning for me to slow down. I lace up the last shoe slower, taking more time to actually do it correctly. James places his hand in front of me, offering his assistance. I grasp his hand and he pulls me up with one mighty heave. He places his free hand on the small of my back, sending tingles all over my body. I feel the blood gushing over my face and look down to hide my tomato face.

"Stop it… please." I whisper. James instantly lets go of my back and hand. I notice that he is now blushing bright crimson. I walk out of my room, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Ah Clara, I need a word with you in private please." Sherlock said as soon as he saw me. He stands up and wanders to the kitchen. I follow him, scurrying into the kitchen like a startled rat.

"What do you want now?" I whisper sternly.

"Be careful, Moriarty is out there and he has threaten both you and me."

"I will be fine, just fine okay." I say, walking out of the kitchen, only to see James holding my coat, beanie and gloves in his hands.

"Ready?" He said with a smile.

"As ready as I will every be." I say, taking my belongings from him.

"Thank you Mr. Holmes for letting me take your daughter out."

"Just bring her back by 10." He said sternly. "Goodbye you two." He said.

"Bye Dad." I wave him off and shut the door behind me.

James and I sat at the café, sipping on our hot chocolates and nibbling at cake. All I can think about now is the message left at the scene. Dangling in the centre of the room, the man with the rope around his neck. The words… MY ODIUM SIDES. Unknownly, I have scribbled them on the napkin with the pen left by the last customer.

"My odium sides... what does that mean Clara?" James said. I didn't answer. "Okay… I am just going to the bathroom, I will be right back." He said, placing a light kiss on my cheek. I snap out of it and tune into seeing James head to the back of the café. I stare at the napkin, blankly and perplexed. I sip at my hot chocolate and eat a small portion of the slice of cake. Before I knew it, James slide beside me and touched my hand. I gasp in shock.

"Woah, did you miss me or something?" He giggled. It clicked. It finally clicked.

"Oh my God." I gasp. I grab the pen and scribble down the phrase that has jumped into my head. I pick up the napkin and examine the words. They stare back at me, I knew this had to be it. On the napkin in black ink were the words DID YOU MISS ME?

"James we need to go to Scotland Yard. Now." I blurt out.

"What? Why?" James said. I stood up and tried to get past him.

"James I need to go to Scotland Yard, please could you move."

"You aren't going by yourself, I'm coming with you."

"Fine." I say, pushing myself past him.

"Why do you need to go to the Yard?"

"I have something they need, something to solve a murder." I say, before storming out of the café and running towards the Yard with James following me close behind.


End file.
